Back In Time
by Elejah4Ever
Summary: Elejah fanfic. Elena becomes a vampire. Elijah helps her to cope with it but she doesn't like it. She convinces Bonnie to send her back in time but something went wrong and she end up in the time where the Originals are still human. Rated: M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Resume: Elena becomes a vampire. Elijah helps her to cope with it but she doesn't like it. She convinces Bonnie to send her back in time but something went wrong and she end up in the time where the Originals are still human.**

**Note: This story takes place right after season 3. So there are no sire bond between Elena and Damon, there is no cure for vampirism (besides the stake of course) no such thing as The Five hunters and Silas. Basically forget that season 4 exists. **

**This is my first time ever writing fanfic and it might not go super fast with uploading of the chapters. Any feedback/review would be appreciated positive as well as negative.**

Chapter One

Elena wakes up at the morgue confused and disoriented. She can feel something is wrong but chose to ignore it and goes back to sleep. She dreams about when she first met Elijah.

"_Why does he look at me like that" Elena thought, when the man next to the kidnapper Rose looked at her and he froze. A split second later he was suddenly in front of Elena, who was scared and could not move. She could feel her heart beat in her chest and breathing was hard. The man kept looking her in the eyes and slowly lent forwards towards her. "Please don't kill me" was all Elena thought of, until the man's lips were too close to her own. His lips touched hers. It was soft and tender but filled with passion too. Elena had stopped breathing and her brain had shot down. The man slowly pulled away from her still looking her in the eyes before he said: "Hello there, I'm Elijah and you are?" Elena was still afraid and in shock after the kiss and didn't answer. "Her name is Elena Gilbert, born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is the human doppelgänger." Elijah turned towards Rose. "Thank you Rose but I was talking to the doppelgänger." He then turned again towards Elena. "So you are Elena?" Elena had finally calmed down a bit and her brain worked again. "Y-yes, I'm Elena." Elijah looked her directly in the eyes again and tried to compel her "You will forget that I kissed you, it never happened. I came through the doors along with Rose, used vampire speed to get to you and then asked some questions." Elena just raised her eyebrows and Elijah saw her necklace and smelled the vervain. He removed the vervain and compelled her once aging, this time Elena nodded._

Elena still with her eyes shut, woke up again and could feel she was not in the morgue. She could feel that she was in a bed, but it was not her own bed because it was way more comfortable that hers. She turned in the bed and her nose hit the pillow and all she could smell was a mix of forest, rain, ocean and some other thing she didn't know that was. It only took her half a second to know how the smell belonged to, Elijah. She could feel that there were someone else in the room and decided to turn abound in the bed to see who it was. Elena opened her eyes and saw Elijah sitting in an old looking chair with his head in his hands. Elena turned towards him, and he suddenly raised his head and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "What is wrong Elijah? Did something happen to you?" Elena asked with concern in her voice. Elijah looked at her and tried to smile but Elena saw the pain in his eyes.

"Yes something happened" Elijah rose from the chair and went towards Elena "something really bad happened. My sister…" he stopped midsentence. "How are you feeling Elena?" He asked before taking a seat on the bed next to Elena. "I'm fine" Elena said before asking "what do you mean, are your sister all right, did something happen to her?" "She is OK for now. Are you sure that you are all right? What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

_"So Rebekah was OK, than that is wrong with him, and why would he like to know what the last thing I remember is?" _Elena thought to herself, trying to remember what happened before she woke up in Elijah's bed. _"O-M-G I'M IN ELIJAH'S BED!" _Was the only thing that runs thru her mind right now.

"I had a dream right before I woke up, and before that I only remember being in Matt's car on my way back to Mystic Falls" Elena said and tried to concentrate on what happened after that, and why she woke up in the morgue and later in ELIJAH'S BED! "Your sister…. She was on the road and… OMG did we hit her with the car Elijah? Is she all right?" Elena asked with concern in her voice. Elijah smile a little "Yes she is all right, but it is not her I am concerned about Elena" he said before he moved in front of Elena and looked her directly in the eyes "Try to concentrate on what happened Elena, it is VERY important that you do that Elena." He took her hands and hoped it will help her concentrate. _"ARGH HE IS HOLDING MY HANDS! He looks so GOOOOD in his suit and he is concerned about me! OKAY think Elena what happened in the car next? Elijah kissed me in my dream. ELENA FOCUS!"_ "Elena?" Elijah's voice made Elena snap out of her thoughts.

"Your sister was on Wickery Bridge… Matt didn't want to hit her… We were in the water… Stefan wanted to save me, but I-I" Elena stopped and looked up at Elijah and she stated to cry. Elijah didn't know how to comfort her so he let go of her hands and placed himself next to Elena. Elena leaned herself against Elijah trying to control her tears. "I-I-I'm a vampire" it was fact not a question. "Not yet Elena, you have to make the choice to feed or not." Elena stopped crying "I'm so sorry for what my sister did to you, my family will take care of her" Elijah said.

Elena looked at him and hesitated a little, her heart beginning to race "What about my dream? Was it a dream or was it compulsion wearing of?" she asked him. Elijah didn't know how to answer and decided to tell the true, or a part of it. "If you have been compelled by vampires than the compulsion will slowly wear of, one compulsion at a time" he said. He carefully watched Elena as her heart beating hard and she started to blush. _"It was real! He kissed me when we first met! But why would he not have me to remember it? OMG he is looking at me and I'm blushing ARGH!"_

Elena tried to rush out of Elijah's bedroom but Elijah was faster than she was, and he stopped her before she reached the door. "What is wrong Elena? How are you feeling?" Elena didn't look at Elijah she was to embarrass. He gently lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. All Elena saw was his neck and his jugular, she could feel and smell the blood. _"Just take it Elena, you are hungry, he won't be angry at you. He is after all a 1000+ year old vampire. Plus he kissed you once and compelled you to forget."_ Elena couldn't control her thoughts and in a split second she had attacked Elijah and pinned him to the floor.

He looked at her with fear painted in his face. He didn't do anything until he felt her fangs in his neck. "Elena, stop it" he said while he tried to push her away from his neck. Elena had heard him but the blood was so good, so she took more. "Elena, listen" he said, and Elena listen while drinking. Suddenly she felt the heartbeat drop and Elijah didn't fight as hard against her.

She realized what she just had done and flashed out the door to the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door of the Mikaelson Mansion. Elijah stopped her at the front door. He was faster than her even though he was weak. Elijah reached out and grabbed her wrist. "It's okay Elena, I'm okay" he said but Elena kept try pushing him away. She had started to cry again. "You. Kissed. Me. And. Compelled. Me!" was all she said before she broke loose from his grip and ran back to his bedroom and locked the door.

Elijah was frozen in place and could not move. He feared that she may not trust him again and they might have lost their friendship, just because he compelled her.

Elena leant against the door and couldn't believe that the noble and honorable man that Elijah claimed to be, had compelled her. She stopped crying and looked around in the room. The king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room and on each side there were a nightstand. The walls were covered with books and in the corner by one of the bookshelves there were a work desk and a chair. It was all made out of wood, dark mahogany to be exact. All the things made out of wood had an old look, like it was from the Middle Ages.

Elijah came to the door "I'm sorry Elena. I should have known you would be hungry. I'm sorry that I compelled you. The reason I compelled you was because" he made a pause because he didn't know how to continue. He decided to tell her a little bit of the true "I couldn't believe that there were another doppelgänger and" he paused again. He could hear Elena was listening to him. "And I am truly sorry that I took that memory from you, is there any chance that you will forgive me?"

He waited for what seemed like 1000 years and she didn't answer. He was about to kick the door down, when he heard she moved. A second later the lock was unlocked, but the door was not open, so he knocked and asked if it as okay if he came in. He waited a little longer before he heard her open the door.

Elena looked at Elijah and saw the pain in his eyes "I forgive you" she mumbled. "It is not your fault that I'm a vampire, it is my fault. If my parents hadn't died I wouldn't have met Stefan and Damon or any supernatural creature including you and your psycho siblings and I wouldn't have become a vampire. I was the reason they died. If I hadn't gone to the party they wouldn't have had to pick me up in the middle of the night." Her eyes began to fill with water but she didn't cry this time. Elijah looked at her. "Your emotions are heightened now, so that's the reason you feel it is your fault. If you like, you could stay here a couple of days until you have a better hold on your emotion and the other vampire related things. I will help you, if you want me help that is." Elena looked at him to see if he meant what he said. She couldn't find anything that suggested it was a lie or that he didn't want to help her, so she accepted his offer. Elijah showed her to a guestroom next to his own room so if she had a problem he wouldn't be far away.

Elena stepped inside her new bedroom and saw that it looked like Elijah's room, but didn't have all 4 walls covered in books, just 2 of the walls. The room was painted in a bright color. Elena walked around in the room and took it in. Elijah was standing in the door and looked at Elena and how she reacted to the room.

"Do you like the room or would you like another?" Elijah asked Elena. "NO, it's okay. I like this one" she said and slowly walked toward the window that was covered up with a curtain. "Don't" Elijah said but it was too late. Elena had already pulled the curtain to the side. One second she was on the floor screaming from the pain and she could smell the flash burning. The next second she was on the bed and the pain was still there but this time it didn't burn. "Are you okay Elena? I'll get you some blood."

Elijah left the room and was back a second later with a blood bag. "Here you have to drink this it will make you feel better" he handed her the blood bag. Elena throws herself over the blood bag and drank it all. Elijah was right, the blood did make Elena feel better but she was still thirsty. "Are there more?" she asked and gave Elijah the empty blood bag. "Yes there is more Elena, but you don't need more right now. How are you feeling Elena?" He took the empty blood bag. "I… I think… I'm better… but I don't know." "I'll call Miss Bennett and get her to make you a ring. If you just try to relax Elena, try to sleep maybe, I'll be in my study if you need me. The study is just across from this room Elena" Elijah said and moved to close the curtains.

Elena had a question that had been on her mind since she woke up as a vampire. "How did I become a vampire Elijah? I haven't had vampire blood in a very long time."

Elena saw Elijah's face was filled with pain but only for a split second. "What is it Elijah?" she asked. Elijah turned around and looked at her "I want to tell you the truth about what happened but please Elena, try to get some rest. I'll call Miss Bennett now. Anything you need before I leave?" Elena looked at him and shook her head. "Her name is Bonnie not Miss Bennett" Elena said so low that humans would not be able to hear her. Elijah walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**NOTE: How do you like it so far? I would love any feedback if you think it is good, bad or OK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews/feedback you guys gave me. It helps to know that you like it, or the idea of it. I was thinking about uploading a new chapter once maybe twice a week (depending on how annoying my family is doing my summer break) if you are okay with that.**

**Apparently I have to tell you that I don't own The Vampire Diaries (I thought that was obvious since it is a FAN FICTION) so here I go:  
I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. I just use the characters to satisfy my need for Elejah :D**

Chapter two

_Elena was 6 years old and was playing in the garden with Bonnie, Caroline and Matt. Her mom told them to go inside and get some food. They all 4 went inside to the kitchen where they saw 4 plates with sandwich, fruits and a cookies, one plate to each of them. Caroline and Elena got in to a fight over who should have the plate with the banana and chocolate chip cookie. Caroline won the fight and Elena ran out of the room and on to the street. _

_She slowly walked around the neighborhood like she always did when she was angry at Caroline. This time Elena was really mad at Caroline and went further away from home. She didn't realize where she was until she was in the middle of the wood. She heard a noise and turned around. She saw something behind the trees and wanted to walk away but she was too curious and went toward the shadow._

_A man came out from behind the tree and she looked at him. He was tall and had brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was dressed in a suit and Elena laughed at him, just like she always laughed at her dad when he looked nice in at suit. "Who are you? What are you doing here in the woods all by yourself?" the handsome man asked her. "My name is Elena Gilbert, and I'm here because my friend stole the food that I wanted. I was going to punch her in the face, but my mom always told me to never do that to people, if I'm only temporary mad at them" Elena said, and the man was laughing a little at her. "What is so funny about that, and who are you, and why are you in the woods?" Elena asked. "I'm Elijah" the man said and Elena took his hand and shook it. "Elijah Mikaelson, and I was out here to get some space and to think" he said. He looked at his watch and asked Elena if she shouldn't be returning to her home, because it was getting late. Elena confessed she couldn't find her way out of the woods if he could help her home. As the gentleman Elijah was he of cause helped her home. _

_"I was laughing at you earlier because your mother is a wise woman you should listen to her. It's bad to punch someone if you only are mad at them temporary" he said "I didn't think you would answer that question since you didn't say anything about it in the woods" she said. Before they came to the house Elena turned around towards Elijah "Thank you Elijah, for bringing me home" and looked at his big brown eyes before she gave him a hug. He froze for a long second before he got down on one knee and looked at Elena. "Nice to see that there still are people with good manners" he said and smiled at her, and her cheeks turn red. "You were walking around in the neighborhood and decided to go to the woods and returned when you got hungry. You don't remember meeting me, only that you realized your mom is a smart person"_

Elena suddenly woke up. She had dreamed again or was that an old compulsion wearing of too? She had to find Elijah to ask him. She could hear he was outside the door.

"Is it okay if I come in Elena? I can hear you are awake" he asked from the other side of the door. "Yes Elijah, please come in." He slowly walked inside her room. Elena saw he had a blood bag in his hand. She couldn't control what happened and the next second she attacked him to get the blood bag. Elena came with such speed and power that Elijah was pinned up against the door that he got a scratch on his neck. Elena saw the blood from the neck. She bit him in the neck and started to drink. She stopped almost as fast as she had begun and jumped away from Elijah "I'm sorry Elijah. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I" she sped to the bed and got under the covers and wanted to hide from him. _"Why did you do it Elena? That was really stupid." "I know but the blood. His blood. It smells sooo gooood and it tastes even better" _Elena kept arguing with herself _"I shouldn't have become a vampire. I never wanted this. How did I become one? Who gave me blood without me knowing it?"_ Elijah spoke and Elena stopped thinking.

"Don't hide from me Elena" was all he said and walked slowly towards the bed. "I have a blood bag for you Elena. Please don't hide under the covers. I'm here to tell you the truth, remember when you asked me to tell you about how you became a vampire?" Elena slowly pulled the cover down and reached for the blood bag. "I know you compelled me when I was a kid" she said before starting to drink the blood bag." "Yes I did, but it was to protect you. What would have happened if you told your parents that you talked to an old man in the woods and he followed you home?" Elena stopped drinking _"You are not that old"_ she thought, not knowing she said it out loud. Elijah just smiled at her. "They would have hunted you down to make sure you didn't do anything to me" she said before continue drinking the rest of the blood and to hide her face so Elijah didn't see how embarrassed she was. _"Why did you have to think that?" "He is good looking and he can't be that old like late 20's or early 30's or something" "Yeah he does look good, and those suites Oh my GOD" "I wonder how he looks in a T-shirt" "or nothing" "FOCUS ELENA!"_ she shook her head and tried to focus.

"You now see why I compelled you? Can you forgive me again?" "Yes Elijah, I forgive you. Thank you for telling me to not punch people in their faces" she smiled and looked him in his eyes for the first time since he entered the room. She emptied the blood bag and gave it to Elijah "and thanks for the blood bag and for being patient with me" she said before breaking the eye contact. "I told you that your mother was a smart person, and I still mean it." He took a necklace and two rings from his pocket and showed Elena them. "This is daylight rings and a necklace, so you can choose which one you would like to wear and you have something to choose from all time" Elena took the necklace and looked at it. It looked like the one Stefan gave her, but instead of the red stones it had blue stones in it. She didn't even look at the rings.

"Would you help me with the necklace?" Elena asked Elijah. He took the necklace and Elena pulled her hair away so Elijah could place the necklace around her neck. She turned around and placed a kiss on his cheek and thanked him. He froze just like he did when she hugged him as a kid. Elena went to the curtains and pulled them away from the window but to her surprise it was dark outside and she frowned. "Oh yes I forgot to tell you that you slept for 36 hours and that it's now dark again" Elena turned around and nodded.

All his siblings had left Mystic Falls after he had threatened them, so he had the Mikaelson Mansion for himself. Elijah showed Elena around the Mikaelson Mansion all while he told her the story of how she became a vampire. Elena didn't know that it was Elijah's blood she had in her system. "Meredith called me after you hid your head. She had tried to give you regular vampire blood but you didn't get better. She decided to call me and I came." He looked at her reaction. Her eyes were wide open. "Why did you give me your blood Elijah?" she really wanted to know why he had given her, a girl from a small town, his powerful 1000+ years powerful blood, just to help speeding of the healing process. "Klaus had terrorized you for way too long and my other siblings also terrorized you and your friends. I thought that I had to help, you know to do something good for once." He stopped and Elena looked him in the eyes. "It would be a shame if the world lost a soul as compassioned as yours" he said and smiled at her. _"I think he likes me, why else would he help me" "he kissed you thinking you were Katherine" "NO he kissed ME because I'm me, and he helped me as a kid"_ Elena smiled at him after he quoted his letter.

"But I'm a vampire now Elijah. I don't have a soul. Vampires don't have souls" she said and frowned again. "Everything was a soul Elena. Trees, flowers, humans, animals, vampires, and werewolves. Everyone and everything has a soul." "Why do you believe that Elijah?" she asked, kind of curious to know what Elijah believed. Elijah started to tell about when he was a kid and Elena could hear the truth passion in his voice and his eyes shone bright. "When I was a kid, which is over 1000 years ago, the village I grew up in was in the country you today call Denmark. Back then we didn't believe in one god, we had several gods. You might know it as Norse Mythology with Odin and Thor. For us everything was kind of holy. We respected the nature, the animals, the people, everything and everyone." "Denmark? That's a funny name. Where is it?" Elena asked, she couldn't remember that she had ever heard something called that. "Denmark is a beautiful country in the northern Europe just above Germany, next to England. My family was friends with the first King of Denmark" Elijah smiled at her "I can show you the country one day if you like. I still have contact to the royal family if you want to meet them as well." _"OK you are right. He is totally into you. He wants to show you a foreign country and introduce you to a royal family, just like Klaus wants to show Caroline the world." "HA I told you so"_

Elena looked at him with her big brown doe eyes "You really believe I have a soul, that everyone has a soul." Before he could answer her she hugged him. She could feel he froze just like he did as she hugged him as a kid. Elena looked up at him and released her hold of him. "How many times have you compelled me?" she asked and Elijah could hear the sadness in her voice. "I only compelled you 3 times and I hate myself for doing so" he said and looked down at the floor not wanting to meet her eyes. "What is the third thing you compelled me to forget?" she asked. "I would love to tell you but you wouldn't believe me. Trust me, you have to see it for yourself when the memory comes back." He said with so much pain in his voice. "I understand if you don't want me around when you remember what happened, but for now why don't we go back to the kitchen and you can get some blood?"

When Elijah mentioned blood she had forgotten everything about being compelled. She could fell her face changed and her fangs came out. She turned around, not wanting Elijah to see her like this. "Just breathe slowly Elena. Take a deep breath in and hold it before breathing out." She did what he said. She closed her eyes. She could fell Elijah behind her and she was happy that he hadn't turned her around. She started to take some deep breathes and let them out again. After 4 times she could feel her face changing back to normal and by the seventh breath her fangs were gone too. She turned around and looked him in the eyes "Thank you" was all she said before they walked toward the kitchen.

Elijah stopped at the doorway to the kitchen. Elena looked at him and knew that Elijah wanted to see if she could control the bloodlust herself even though she was only 2 days old. She nodded, slowly walked towards the fridge. She remembered to take deep breaths. She exhaled before opening the fridge. She saw that the blood was organized after blood type. A on the top shelf, B on the next, AB on the third, O at the fourth and regular food on the last shelf. She turned around to look at Elijah, who was smiling at her "You just pick one" he said while studying her reaction. "I don't know which one I like the most" she said frustrated. "Why don't you take one of each and a cup and try which one you like the most" was all he said. Elena did what he said and took 8 blood bags from the fridge and found a cup. She started with A+ it tasted awful and her face clearly showed that she didn't like it.

Elijah stated to laugh at her, which made her a little uncomfortable. "I'm not judging you Elena, it's just not many vampire like the A+ because it smells weird and tastes awful. It's the most common blood type and it is the only blood type most vampires hate to drink." "Why didn't you say that?" she said a little angry. "Because maybe you were one of the few who would have liked it, just like not all people like that Fishfood ice cream from Ben & Jerry" "HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE B&J's FISHFOOD! It's THE BEST ice cream in the world" she shouted the first part to lout before returning to the blood bags. "Niklaus and Rebekah are the once who don't like it. I have that one all to myself" he said. "You eat ice cream?" "Why does it come as a shock to you Elena?" he asked curiously. "Well I thought you were… uhm… too old–ish to eat Ice cream" "I don't eat ice cream normally but if someone give me Fishfood I would eat it." Elena just smiled at that information and turned to her blood.

Elena tried the last 7 blood types both cold and heated to 37 grader Celsius (98,6 Fahrenheit.) she had now tried all the different types and found the O- tasted best cold and AB+ was best warm, the rest didn't taste good either cold or warm. She went back to the fridge with the blood bags and put them where she took them. Elijah was satisfied that she didn't went all ripper on the fridge and had emptied all the blood bag once she had seen how much blood there were inside.

"What now" she asked him after she had cleaned up after herself and walked over to where Elijah stood with at smirk on his face. "What do you think about testing some of your new abilities out?" Elena was about so answer but he was gone. She stood alone in the kitchen and looked around but Elijah wasn't there.

**Please leave some feedback because it keeps me motivated to continue writing.  
Bad/ good feedback is so I can do better and learn from my mistakes. And it also works as an ego boost and helps me write the story faster. **

**But seriously any feedback bad/good/neutral are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews it really means a lot to me plus it helps me to write. My friends tells me I'm crazy for shipping Elejah, but I really don't care.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter three

She could hear him laughing in the living room and ran at human speed in to the room. He ran away again but didn't make any noise. Elena toke in his smell. She ran at human speed again until the scent of him got stronger. "Try using your vampire speed Elena." It was Elijah's voice but she couldn't hear where it came from. "I don't know how" she said. She turned around to concentrate on hearing and smelling him. The game went on for 15 minutes until Elena ran with a mix of vampire and human speed and hit a wall. She closed her eyes and fell. She was sure she was going to hit the floor, but she never did. She opened up her eyes to see Elijah smiling at her. "Maybe we should practice outside so you don't hit a wall again" he said with a worried voice but with a huge smile on his face. _"Great now he is laughing at me, I must be the stupidest vampire ever."_

"Why use vampire speed when," she punched him in the face, stood up and smiled at him "I can simply punch you in the face." Elijah didn't expect Elena to hit him so he landed on the floor and looked up at her. "I thought your mother told you not to him people in the face if you only were mad at them temporary" he said. Elena gave him a hand and helped him up. "Yes she did. People. She never said anything about punching a vampire in the face though." Elijah nodded.

Elijah ran outside at vampire speed and Elena followed. She finally got the vampire speed under control and she was happy. Out of nowhere a scent of fresh blood hit her nose and she turned in the direction of the smell. She used her hearing to locate 2 humans. She used her heighted vision to see two young boys injured. She felt her fangs drop and the second her face started to change she stopped what she was doing and took a deep breath. _"They need help, I need to help them" "but you are not ready to that, call Elijah, he know what to do" "No, I want to do this on my own."_

She had gained control over the vampire side and kept breathing. She walked towards the two boys. She wanted to help them not hurt them. One of the boys saw her "Hey can you please help us. My friend passed out, he is a little scream-ish about blood. I need to get to a hospital but I don't have a phone. Can you call an ambulance? Please?" Elena pulled her phone out and called an ambulance. _"Relax Elena, breath, you can do this" "I still think we should get Elijah" "I want to do this, If I can't people then I'm nothing"_

"They say they will be here in 20 minutes." Elena said still taking deep breaths. "_20 MINUTES! You won't survive that" "Yes I will, now SHUT UP!"_ "You don't like blood either?" the young boy asked "Yeah, it freaks me out, but you need help so I'll manage. My Name is Elena" she said. "My name is Daniel and my friend is Joey." They talked a little and Elena looked at his injury to make sure he was okay. Joey was about to wake up so Elena asked for Daniel's jacket to cover up the injury and the blood. The ambulance came exactly 12 minutes 43 seconds after Elena called. _"Thank God."_ Still taking deep breath she explained what she saw and how she tried to help. The ambulance left.

Elijah had seen everything and was proud of what Elena had done. He had managed to stay hidden in some bushes behind a big tree. He had seen how she had struggled to keep the blood lust away, before walking to the boys and help them. He had planned to walk in and get her away from the boys. He hesitated when he saw that she actually just wanted to help them. He was surprised how good her control was.

Now that the ambulance was gone and she couldn't see it anymore she looked at the place the boy had fallen and saw a big root from a tree sticking out. She punched the root and it splintered. Some of the pieces were stuck in her hand and it hurt. Elijah jumped from the bushes to help her. Elena jumped when Elijah took her hand. She didn't know Elijah had seen the whole thing. "You can't just jump out of a bush and scare me half to dead" she said. "Technically you are dead already, but I see what you mean" he said and the smirk had returned to his face. "You should be proud of yourself Elena. You are the first vampire I know of who actually thought of helping an injured human and still manage to keep the blood lust away only as a couple of days old vampire." Elena didn't have to look at him to feel that he was proud of her. The way he spoke and the air around her was just filled that feeling of being proud. _"But I never wanted to become a vampire. There must be some way to undo it." "Elijah just told you how good you are even if you only are two days old, and now you want to be human again? How bad did you hid your head before you became a vampire?" "Shut up stupid voice! I need to call Bonnie and get her to sent me back in time to before all of this supernatural stuff happened to me"_

"What is next on your 'How to become a vampire: to do list'" Elena asked. "Well, you are not a regular vampire obviously, maybe it's because of my blood turning you. I'm an Original vampire, the first of our kind maybe that affected you somehow. Or maybe your compassion really is a much greater gift that I thought" Elena nodded "I think that you are right about the compassion-theory. The boys back there, it felt like I had to do it, I couldn't let them suffer like that." She said Elijah nodded. "Should we go back to the mansion?" "Yes please. I feel hungry."

They came back to the mansion only to find Damon and Stefan sitting by the front door. They both stood up when they saw Elena and Elijah walking toward the mansion. "Damon, Stefan to what do we owe the pleasure?" Elijah asked in a sarcastic voice which almost made Elena laugh out loud. Damon looked at Elena "are you okay Elena?" "I'm fine" she said and went past them and in to the kitchen. Stefan looked worried at Elijah, he gave a nod and Stefan followed Elena inside.

Elena went to the fridge and took a bag of AB+ and a cup. Stefan watched as she poured the blood in the cup. Her face didn't change. She took the cup and heated it up in the microwave. She put the blood bag back in the fridge and took the cup from the microwave. It was too hot so she placed it on the table for a minute or two before drinking it slowly. Stefan kept studying her. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy" she said and Stefan looked down. "How do you feel Elena?" Elena could hear the concern and guilt in his voice. "I'm fine Stefan. Elijah helped me with all this" she pointed at the blood. "I'm happy that you can control the blood lust and a little surprised. It normally takes long for vampire to control it. But I'm happy you are okay." She smiles at him and she takes another sip.

Elijah and Damon walk in to the kitchen. Damon looks at Elena. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Elena, I know you didn't want to become one of us" he said while looking down on the floor. "Is there a chance I can talk to you, in private?" He looked up at her and saw she turned to Elijah. "It's your decision Elena" Elijah said. "Okay Damon" "let's go outside" he said. Elijah looked at the older Salvatore "If this is some sort of a trick you will regret it" Damon nodded and went outside with Elena.

"How much do you know about compulsion Elena?" Elena didn't know why he wanted to know "Vampire can compel people if they aren't on vervain. Only the Originals can compel other vampires, if they aren't on vervain either" "Yes that's right" he said and looked a little sad. "When the vampire dies or if an Original gets daggered the compulsion wears of and they will remember again. If you turn into a vampire the compulsion will slowly wear off. You will get one memory back at a time." "That's right too." This time she could see hope in his eyes.

"Why did you want to know what I know?" Damon didn't answer the question. "Did you know that the compulsion don't come back in chronological order? Those memories who mean the most will come back first." Damon looked at the ground and Elena could feel he was sad. "I have to say I'm sorry Elena. I have compelled you a couple of times 3-4 times maybe. I don't know if you have gotten those memories back or not." Elena looked at him in shock. "YOU DID WHAT!" She punched Damon in the face and the next second Elijah was beside her.

"What did I say about punching people in the face?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "HE. IS. A. VAMPIRE. NOT. HUMAN" she shouted every word out. Her face changed and fangs were out. She run towards Damon but Elijah stopped her. "Breath Elena, breath" she did what he said. Damon was finally up again and took his hand to his nose. "You broke my nose" he said in disbelieve. Elena laughed at him. _"HAHAHAHA" "I agree with you there, he got what he deserved."_ "Why did you teach her to brake peoples noses Elijah, I thought you was a gentleman?" "I am, and you are not the first she has punched, but you are the first to get his nose broken" he responded trying not to laugh. "YOU ARE A VAMPIRE, NOT HUMAN" Elena shouted. "Punching you isn't nearly enough for what you have done." "Well, you didn't let me finish. I just wanted to tell you in case you had gotten your memories back which you obviously haven't yet but when you do, please let me explain why I did it." Damon turned around and left.

Elijah wanted to know if she was all right but he knew she would say 'I'm fine' so he decided not to ask. When they came to the mansion Stefan was at the door. He expected Damon to screw it up so he wasn't surprised when Elena said he had run away.

Stefan stayed with Elijah and Elena a little longer and saw how Elena always moved when Elijah moved. She obviously didn't know she did it. Stefan thought it might be something going on between Elena and Elijah but on the other hand she didn't smell like him. "Elijah told me that you now can use vampire speed and have some control over the blood lust. I just wandered how is your fighting skills Elena?" Stefan asked. "Why don't we find out" she said and had a devilish smile in her eyes "I really wanted to punch Damon some more but Elijah is a buzzkill" she said. Stefan laughed and Elijah rolled his eyes. Stefan turned towards Elijah "would you prefer us outside Elijah?" "Yes Stefan, please" he turned towards Elena "we wouldn't have Elena to run into a wall again." Elena started to blush "It was an accident Elijah, and I didn't know how fast I was or how to stop." Stefan laughed a little. Elena punched Stefan in the face and broke his nose. "What the hell Elena. You broke my nose." Elena and Elijah laughed at him. "Elena I told you that…" "I know. Don't punch people in the face if you only are mad at them temporary" she mugged him and mimicked his accent and voice. Now Stefan was the one to laugh "But in my defense he is a vampire, not a human"

Elena and Stefan used vampire speed while fighting. Elena used all the tricks Alaric had told her. She was surprised to see how strong she was as a vampire. After 10 minutes Elena hit Stefan in solar plexus and he feel to the ground trying to get air. "Sorry Stefan, I didn't mean to hurt you. I - I forgot how strong I am. I'm sorry." Elena could feel the tears in her eyes. Elijah came up to her "he just has to lay a minute he will be fine Elena, right Stefan?" "Yeah I'm starting to feel good again" he said while trying to get up on his feet. "BTW where did you learn those moves?" Stefan asked. "Remember when Klaus turned you in to a ripper?" Stefan nodded and looked down. Elijah looked away not wanting to know all the evil his brother had done.

"After you attacked Andie and saved Damon, I asked Alaric if he could teach me to fight a vampire, to kill one. Alaric wasn't happy about it but I convinced it would be better if I could protect myself if someone attacked me and I was alone." "You were afraid I would come back and hurt you?" "Yes, but only because Damon and I had searched for you the whole summer and we only found the bodies you left. I saw the bodies and how they were ripped apart and pieced back together. I was scared and Alaric told me how to fight. Damon even helped sometimes." Stefan had tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you Elena, I never meant to hurt you, and you should never have found…" Stefan couldn't anymore. Elena just walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Elena didn't notice that Elijah had left them alone.

"It's okay Stefan, I'm okay. It wasn't you fault. It was Klaus who did that to you" she tried to comfort him. "No Elena, I did it to myself. If I didn't spend so much time denying what I am, I would have learned to control the blood lust, just like you have." Elena released Stefan from the hug. "I know that but you wouldn't be who you are. You wouldn't be the Stefan the human me feel in love with, who saved my life a lot from supernatural things. The Stefan who helped Caroline cope with being a vampire. The Stefan everyone in Mystic Falls loves. SO don't you dare blame you self." Stefan looked her in the eyes "thank you Elena" he lean in and kissed her forehead "it was what I needed to hear" he smiled and walked away.

Elena used vampire speed and ran to the mansion. She could smell Elijah in the kitchen. She could hear the microwave. She went inside the kitchen "One cup warm AB+ please" she said and the microwave made a noise that indicated it was done. "One cup warm AB+ coming up" he said and smiled at her. Elena noticed that he had been smiling a lot since she had been there. "Thank you for leaving Stefan and I alone earlier. I really appreciated it" she said taking a sip. "No problem Elena. You had some unfinished business and I wanted you to have the privacy you needed." "How come you are so noble and moral when your siblings are so… uhm… different than you?" Elena asked before drinking the last blood. "I'm not always as perfect as you make me sound Elena. You will soon see it for yourself" Elijah said. Elena could see pain written all over his face. "You mean the memory I haven't got back yet?" Elijah nodded. "It's getting late, maybe you should try get some sleep. It has been a long day for you today" he said. He cleaned the kitchen and turned to Elena who hadn't moved yet. "Please Elena, I need for you to remember on your own." She nodded. She went to her bedroom and strait to bed without taking a shower or changing in to her pajamas.

* * *

**So I was a little conflicted while writing this since I love both Damon and Stefan but at the same time I hate them too. So sorry (not so sorry) if you didn't like that Elena punched them. **

**Please leave some feedback I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE: It this story Alaric didn't die at the end of season 3, he did, but came back as a human again. I have been re-watching season 2 and 3 of TVD and missed him and Kol so they will appear in this story. Alaric now and Kol later on.**

**Oh and my 'cousin is on vacation so I had to read it through my self. Sorry if any mistakes, I'm only human.**

**None important info, just me complaining: I hate summer in general. In Denmark at summer time it's normally around 25ºC (77ºF) but the last 6 days it has been 30ºC (86ºF**)** no wind or rain only sun, too much sun. I know some of you are from US and you have it waaaay hotter over there, but for me this is too much.**

**Thank you for the reviews as I said before it helps me a lot since it's my first fanfiction and it's in English.**

* * *

Chapter four

It had been a week since Elena became a vampire. She had been training with Elijah and had learned to keep the blood lust away, making her hearing and sight better, moving almost with no sound at all, and Elena's favorite, training her fighting skills without having to holding back her strength.

She and Elijah had grown closer. She had told Elijah about the memories that had returned. It was 3 memories that Damon had taken from her. Elijah had hoped it would have been his third compulsion. Every time she got a memory back made her felt more and more lost.

First memory: _She was walking on the road waiting for her parent to come and pick her up. Damon had showed up and talked to her. He had called her Katherine but she didn't care about it back then. She had told Damon that her parents were on their way so he compelled her to forget about him and left._

The second memory: _Stefan was off with Klaus and had been on ripper mode. She had trained with Alaric and Damon. They had taught her how to fight. Alaric had left and Elena had fought against Damon. Elena lost her balance and feel to the ground Damon on top of her. They looked in each other's eyes "don't Damon" he ignored her and kissed her. She hadn't been able to break away from the kiss so she had kissed him back. It had shocked Damon so Elena used that to push him off of her. He then had her compelled to forget what happened before Alaric returned._

The third memory: _Damon and Stefan had saved her from Elijah. Elijah had removed her necklace with vervain so he could compel her to forget he had kissed her. When Stefan and Damon had saved her they haven't taken the necklace with them. Damon was suddenly in her room later that night, after she came out of her bathroom. "I have to say something. I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And because I love you I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do." He had compelled her to forget that he had said._

Elena had told Elijah about the compulsion because she didn't know what to do. After she got her third memory back, earlier today, she had been a like bomb. Her emotions were out of control and she felt anger, revenge and a feeling of being lost. Elijah had done everything he could think of in order for her to gain some of the control back, but nothing had worked. He only had one idea left and it was one he hated.

"Why don't you talk to Damon about it? He did say he would explain why he compelled you" Elijah said. He hated the older Salvatore, after Elena told about the memories he had taken from her, he hated him even more. Yes he had compelled her too, but it was only for her own safety, right. "What if I don't want to talk to Damon? He lied to me and compelled me. I don't know if I can't trust him." Elena went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of O- and emptied the bag not bothering to pour it into a cup. Elijah didn't look happy. "Oh, Elijah I didn't mean you." She came over to where Elijah was seated at the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry I compelled you Elena" he said again for the 100th time this week. "You trusted me and I compelled you, I broke that trust, but still you choose to trust me again. Why?" Elena had taken the seat next to Elijah. She opened her mouth but closed it again. _"Why did I trust Elijah after everything he has done?" "Because he is honorable, noble, he keeps his worlds, he is ridiculously hot and he treats me as an equal."_

Elijah looked Elena in the eyes trying to read her. "You are different than Damon. You respect me, even if I do make a stupid decision, you don't decide for me but let me learn from my mistakes. And you treat me as an equal, even back when I was still a human. You are the first person that ever has done that. And I trust you because when I was a kid I felt safe with you. You were a stranger in the woods and you somehow made me feel safe for the first time. The night Rose and Trevor had me kidnapped, I didn't felt safe until you were there, and now as a vampire I still feel safe around you. That is why I know I can trust you." Elena paused and looked down at her hands "Damon is different, he doesn't care about people, he wants me to do thing his way. I never have a say in anything. He used Caroline when she was human, he killed my brother. Every time I decide to trust him he always does something to make me regret it. And then there is the whole Katherine thing. Both he and Stefan don't know the different between us. Actually Klaus and Mikael too were fouled. You are the only one who sees me as Elena not Katherine." The last part was barely whispered, but she knew Elijah could hear it.

Elijah could hear she meant every word she had just said. She really trusted him, maybe even more than he deserved. "You really trust me, but you haven't had the last memory back yet!" "Yes Elijah I trust you. Why is it so hard for you to believe?" Elena looked up at Elijah and leaned in a little closer. "But my family… Klaus and Rebekah both killed you…" Elena cut him off "But you are not responsible for what your family did to me Elijah. I never blamed you for that. We can't choose who we are related to Elijah." Elijah looked down at the floor. Elena took his hands. "It's not your fault Elijah" Elijah looked at her hands holding his.

"How come you are so young and yet so wise" he said and the smirk had returned to his face. "Thank you, Elena, for trusting me after all that my family has done to you. I know this vampire thing is hard for you since you never wanted it, but I will help you. Consider it a thank you gift" she leant closer to him and kissed his cheek before she stood up again. _"Now why did you do that?" "I think I somehow like him more than just a friend helping me" "Do you love him?" "I think I do, yes"_

Elijah froze like he always did after Elena had done something he never expected for her to do. She had given him a kiss on the cheek, she cared about him and didn't blame him for all the horrible things his family had done. His father Mikael stabbed Katherine thinking she was Elena, her mother using Elena for her blood, Klaus and Rebekah both had killed her and yet she was still here and didn't blame him for what his family had done.

"Is it okay if I go see Jeremy or having him come here? I miss him so much" Elena asked not knowing if Elijah would forbid it or not. "Of course Elena, he is the only family you have left and family is important. As long as you are her you don't have to ask for my permission to everything, I'm not Salvatore remember" he said and smiled at her." "I'll be back later then, maybe I'll visit Bonnie too and thank her for spelling the necklace to me."

Elena stopped at her own house. It looked a little different with her new and improved sight. Jeremy opened the door and ran directly to Elena. He hugged her, he was beyond happy to see her again even if she was a vampire. "Would you like to come in Elena?" and Elena passed the threshold. Jeremy hugged her again.

They went to the kitchen where Alaric was searching for something. "It got late last night huh?" Jeremy asked "Yeah" Alaric mumbled still looking for the painkillers. "Second draw on your right" Elena responded. Alaric moved his hand to the left "Your other right Ric" Elena said and Jeremy tried not to laugh but failed.  
"I'm glad you are better Elena" Alaric said and continued, "are you still living with Elijah or are you coming home?" Jeremy was curious about that too. "Yeah Elena, we really miss you here" he said and gave her a smile.

Elena told them about everything Elijah had thought her, how to deal with the blood lust, her fighting skills, she also told them that she 2 days old had saved two boys that was injured. They had been really impressed by that and were proud of her. She also told them that she had punched both Damon and Stefan in the face and the result was two broken noses. Alaric and Jeremy had both laughed at it. Alaric had even called Damon to confirm the story. Damon had denied it, but Stefan had taken the phone from him and confirmed the story, which made Alaric laugh even harder.

"So when do you think you are ready to come back Elena? I mean you are obviously doing great and I'm thankful that Elijah has helped you and not Damon and Stefan, but I miss you. You are my sister and I miss you" Jeremy gave her a hug again. "I know you never wanted this life, to be a vampire, but you are actually good at it. But I still wished you were here." "I know you miss me Jer, because I miss you too, but I will stay with Elijah for a little longer to be sure that I won't end up killing anyone."

It was almost evening when Elena felt her face change and walked away from Jeremy. She could feel both Alaric and Jeremy staring at her "I need a second" she said while breathing like Elijah had told her. Her face was back to normal and she turned around. " I think I have to leave, as I said I'm not in complete control and I don't want to hurt either of you" They came over to her and gave her a hug and wished her good luck and made her promise to stop by soon.

She used vampire speed through the woods but stopped. She took her phone and called Elijah "Elena? Are there something wrong?" "No Elijah, everything is all right. It's just that..." "What is it Elena?" She could here he sounded worried now. "Nothing, it's stupid" she hung up on him. "Elena?"

"Bonnie I need your help with something is it okay if I come over?" "Now isn't a good time Elena." Elena frowned "But I'm free later tonight if you can wait that long?" Elena smiled "I can wait. See you later." Elena used her vampire speed to run back to the mansion, where Elijah was waiting at the front door. Elena was hidden in the bushes and tried to see if he was angry or not after she hung up on him. "I know you are in the bushes Elena" Elena went slowly towards him. "I don't have a lot of rules Elena, but hanging up on me is something that I don't like." Elena looked down "if you promise to never hang up on me again I'll teach you some special fighting skills that are long lost. Klaus and Kol don't even know about it, maybe you could take Kol or Klaus down next time you see them?" She thought about it for a second.

"Okay, but can I also have a new phone because my old one is very old and sometimes it just shuts down in a conversation?" She said hoping that he actually might give her a new phone. The phone she had was the phone her parents had given to her just a week before they died, and it was almost 3 years ago. "You still like to negotiate" she nodded "It's a deal." They went inside the mansion "Uh, before I forget, I promised Bonnie that I'll be over later tonight, I need to talk to a non-vampire friend." Elena gave him a smile and went straight to the fridge. "Alaric called and told me what happened and you managed to control the blood lust. He was so proud of you" Elena took the cup from the microwave "He was?" She asked a little surprised that Alaric would call Elijah. "Yeah and he wanted to make sure you..." he stopped talking and struggled to find a way to tell Elena the true without hurting him "That I didn't kill anyone on my way home? It's okay Elijah I'm a vampire and he is a hunter." They talked a little. Elena drank the rest of the blood. She went over to Elijah and gave him a hug "Thank you for everything you have done for me." She let go of him "I'll go see Bonnie now. I don't know when I'll be back" and she ran all she could.

Elena knocked at the door and Bonnie opened the door "Come in Elena" and Elena crossed the threshold. "What was it that was so important Elena?" "Uhm... I thought uhm... Is it possible to become human again?" Bonnie looked at Elena "but you are doing well as a vampire. Why become human again?" Elena could feel the tears running down her cheeks. "I-I never wanted this. I hate being a vampire. My emotions are heightened and I hate it. I'll do anything to become human again Bonnie, please can you help me find a way back?" Bonnie had trouble understanding Elena through all the sobbing. She came over and gave Elena a hug. "I'll see what I can do! Would you like to stay the night or are you returning to Elijah?" Elena had stopped with the sobbing but the tears were still running down her cheeks. "I don't know. Every time he is around me, or is away from me for too long than I have this weird feeling, and I hate that feeling. I had it as a human too but now... I hate it even more" Bonnie was about to laugh at her but thought better of it. "I think someone is in love with Elijah" Bonnie teased "NO I'm not" Elena said a little too quickly and her face turned red. "If you say so" Bonnie responded in a sarcastic tone. "Just find a way Bonnie. Call me when you find something" Elena said on her way out.

_"Am I in love with Elijah? No I don't think so!" "Who are you kidding? You love the way he let you decide things on your own, he respects you, he is helping you even though you have betrayed him waaay to many times and most important he is really good looking. Not to talk about the kiss he compelled you to forget." "But he is the oldest vampire, and I'm just a newly turned vampire who hates being a vampire. He can't love me, I betrayed him and helped kill Finn, who never had done anything to hurt me. I literally stabbed his sister in the back."_ _"Yes you did, but he has done some things too, remember, he compelled you three times. Plus it is obvious that you love him. You did drink his blood, twice" "STOP its confusing enough already, don't make it worse for me." _Elena was in the woods now, almost at the Mikaelson Mansion. _"I wonder what the third compulsion is, and why does he regret it?"_

Elena entered the Mansion and went straight to her room. She could hear Elijah in the room next door. She listened to Elijah flipping pages in a book and didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up in the middle of the night. Her heart was pounding and she felt sick. Was this really a nightmare or was that the compulsion wearing of. _"Please let it be a bad dream" _she thought trying to go back to sleep again. Sometime later she woke up again after the same nightmare. _"This is not just a bad dream. It's the compulsion" _Elena tried to ignore it, but it didn't go away.

* * *

**Okay so I hate cliffhangers and I am totally against them, but the chapter would have been too long, so don't hate me. I know I'm evil, which you might see later on. *evil laugh***

**To make it up to you I can tell you the next chapter would be up in just 2/3 days depending on what time zone you are in.**

**As always please leave feedback, ant feedback is appreciated, even if you want so say that you hate the cliffhanger thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for still reading this story it means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter as promised. I had a little trouble for it to be the way I wanted it to be so I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter five

_It was the night of the Mikaelson Ball and Elena had received an invitation. Esther had requested to meet her during the ball. Elijah had found out and showed up at her door one hour before the ball. Elijah was concerned for what his mother wanted from her. Elena had promised she would tell Elijah what his mom's plan._

_At the ball Elijah found Elena just before she was going to see his mom. "It is important that you are careful with her. She have the other convinced that she want us to live together like a family" "but you don't believe her?" Elena said. "No, I don't" he said. He took both of Elena's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "She never means well, and this time I can feel that she is up to something big. Mo... uhm Esther and Finn don't talk to us, they are planning something." Elijah wanted to be sure she understood how careful she should be. "Last time she wanted to see someone private was the night she turned us into vampires. She had asked to talk to Tatia so that she could use her blood. Now she wants you. Please Elena be careful" Elena looked into his eyes and saw that he was scared or feared of what was about to happen. Elijah placed a gentle kiss on Elena's lips and let go of her. She raised her hand to her lips and was mesmerized. "I'll find you later Elijah" than she went through the door and into the room where Esther was. _

_Elena came out of the room limping after her meeting with Esther. When she came down stairs she made eye contact with Elijah, who saw she was limping and was on his way over to her. She shook her head and he stopped. She pointed to her ears. Elijah nodded towards the doors. When Elena came outside she looked around for Elijah. She saw him standing by the fountain. Elena pointed to her ears again. "They can't hear us here Elena, you are safe. What did Esther do to you" She looked down and saw the water in the fountain making circles. "She wants Klaus dead…" she looked at Elijah's dark brown eyes for a second and sobbed. "…And Rebekah, Kol, Finn..." Elena felt her knee became week and took a seat at the fountain. "and me" Elijah added, Elena confirmed by nodding. _

_"I smell your blood and you are limping, what did she do?" Elena took her glove off. Her wrist and arm was bruised and she had a big fresh cut in her palm. Both her legs were covered in bruises too. Elijah's eyes that had been warm turned cold. "She did this to you?" Elena heard how his voice was filled with anger towards his mom. "I didn't want to give her my blood so she used force. I tried to fight against her. She used a spell and took my blood with force. It will be in the champagne in a moment. Don't drink it Elijah, please don't drink it" her sob had turned into her crying big times. She could see Elijah wanted to hug her and assure her that everything was going to be alright, but she didn't need it right now and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Elijah"_

_Elena was about to leave. Elijah removed her vervain necklace without her knowing it. "Elena, look at me, please" She looked into his big brown eyes "I'm thankful that you warned me and didn't lie to my face, but you have to forget what my mother did to you. You went to see her and gave her your blood willingly. You want Klaus dead and therefore you will lie to me when I asked what she wanted with you" He was about to put the necklace back on but stopped "I'm sorry but you won't remember that I kissed you either" he put the necklace on and gave her some of his blood to heal her and he was gone._

It was the third time this night she had tried to sleep but she kept having this bad dream. _"What if it's not a bad dream, what if it's the memory Elijah took form you?" "Yeah I know! But he wouldn't do that to me. Right?" "He kissed you once and took that memory away too and now he has done it once again" _Elena hated not knowing, she needed to know, but what if she didn't like the answer.

She argued with herself for almost 30 minutes. She had decided to go get some blood before asking Elijah if it was the third compulsion. She was too nervous and hungry to even register what blood type she took. After emptying the blood bag she saw it was A+ _"WOW you actually drank THAT?" "SHUT UP I need to think"_

Elijah lay awake in his bed. He had heard every time she had woken up and could feel the fear even if she was in another room. Was she afraid of him, a bad dream or something else. He could hear she had gone back to sleep, only to wake up an hour later. He was sure it must be the last memory. He couldn't just lay in bed any longer he was so nervous, so he got up and went to his study.

She went back upstairs but stopped at Elijah's door for just one second. The light from his study shined from under the door. She was about to knock when she heard his voice "come in Elena." She opened the door slowly and took a step inside. She saw Elijah sitting at his work desk writing something before he stood up. She kind of expected him to wear a suit or a pajamas suit, but he only had pajamas pants on. She took a good look at him. She could see the strong arms and his upper body looked strong and muscular but it wasn't like the men who went to the gym all the time, it reminded her of an ancient worrier. A man who needed to be strong to fight and protect his family. There were scars on his arms, chest and stomach, but one scar on his chest had her interest. It was a long scar just above the heart.

She hadn't noticed she had walked too him. She ran her fingers across the scar. "What happened?" she didn't realize she had said it out loud Elijah cleared his throat and Elena snapped out of it and started to blush and stepped back. "Sorry I- I didn't…" Elena's head was fully red now and she considered running out of his room. "It's okay" he wanted to take a shirt on for her sake but he didn't have on in his study. "What was it that you wanted?"

Elena tried to remember why it was that she wanted to talk to him, but all she thought of was the scar on his chest and the fackt that he was still shirtless _"WOW do you see that" "I do and OMG I didn't know he was so muscular" "Yeah the suits hid it well."_ "I- I.. uhm" she tried really hard to concentrate she could feel her cheeks were still red. _"Think Elena think, say something, anything"_ What is wrong Elena?" he asked and looked concerned at her. "It's nothing. It's stupid, just forget I was here" she said and turned towards the door.

He could hear how her hearth has speed up since she had stepped inside his study. He could also her that she just told him a lie, since her heath was beating even faster and then skipped a beat. He had seen how her pupils had dilated and was filled with lust.

Elijah was in front of her the second she had turned around. "Elena, please, talk to me" _"What now Elena, think"_ "It's stupid" she tried to get away again and turned her back to Elijah. Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder. After all the training she had had she per instinct takes his hand and throws him over her shoulder and he lands hard on the floor. Elena drops to her knees besides him "I'm sorry Elijah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…" she couldn't say anything and began to sob. "I'm okay Elena" he said and sat up. He wanted to comfort her but he was shirtless and was afraid of how Elena would react. He quickly decided to pull her into him so her head was on his chest, he could deal with the consequences later. One of his arms was around her to keep her in place, the other was at her head. She placed her arms around him and hugged him.

The sat like that for some time until Elena felt asleep. Elijah carried her back to her bed 10 minutes after she had fallen asleep so it was safe to move her without her waking up.

Elena woke up at 8AM and was a little confused. Elijah sat in a chair next to the bed. "Are you okay Elena?" "I'm-" "Elijah cut her off "don't say 'I'm fine' because I know you're not. Please Elena. I know you didn't want to become a vampire and you are struggling with it but please, Elena, just tell me. We have become some sort of friend and it's new for me but I do know that friends tell each other things." Elena could hear Elijah was worried about her and he really wanted to know how she felt.

"I was in hell thinking I had betrayed you, and I didn't understand how I could betray you" she paused to see his reaction. He looked sad, felt guilty and it looked as if he was in pain _"He did compel you, see all the pain, sadness and guilt" "yeah I know, but he looks like he regret it too_" Elena continued talking but more angrily now "I know you compelled me to forget what Esther did to me and I glad you did. But you also took away another memory of you kissing me, but the worst part is that you made me believe that I had betrayed you once again. I have been angry at myself believing that I didn't choose to save your family." She calmed down a little "I couldn't believe I didn't choose to save you" it came out as a whisper but Elijah heard it.

"Elena-" "I don't want to hear it Elijah." Elena was angry and hurt . she had jumped out of the bed and walked back and forth trying to calm down. "I know you did it to protect me, but still it was MY choice, I chose to save you and as a 'thank you' you made me believe that I had betrayed you." The walking didn't help and Elena had begun sobbing again.

Elijah rose from the chair he had sat in and walked over to Elena and stopped in front of her "I'm sorry for what I did and I regret it. I hated for you to find out like this but on the other hand I couldn't tell you, you wouldn't believe me if I had."

Elena hated being mad at him, but she partly understood his reasons for compelling her. _"Hold on, wait a second, you chose to save him?" "Yeah, I did"_ _ "so you chose him over both Stefan and Damon?" "Yeah I did, but now I'm not sure, he compelled me to forget an important choice" "but he love you, remember last night" "OMG last night!"_

"Elena I hope someday you would be able to forgive me for what I have done" he was about to walk out the room. "I do forgive you Elijah, it's just that I trusted you and-" "and I broke that trust" he finished. He was about to open the door when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "You did, yes. But you also chose to help me with all of this vampire stuff, knowing that my memory would return and I would remember." He turned around and looked her in the eyes. She was normally easy to read but not this time.

Elena suddenly realized how close she was to Elijah. She didn't like seeing Elijah being sad. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She bit her lip and slowly moved her lips closer to his. She kissed him. She could feel how he froze a second and didn't respond, so she was about to move away but he deepened the kiss. Passion was the first thing Elena felt. She moved her hands around his body and hated that he had a shirt on. _"Why can't he just be shirtless all the time? Is it too much to ask for?"_ _"SHUT UP, let me just have this moment!"_ Elena needed air and pulled away slowly. "Thank you for helping me Elijah" she could barely speak. She looked up and could see the smirk on Elijah's face and his eyes was filled with lust and joy. She was about to kiss him again when her phone vibrated. Elena turned her head in the direction of the phone and back to Elijah, but Elijah was gone.

**_Bonnie: I know how to fix it, sort of. My place 9PM_**

**_Elena: Thank you B  
Bonnie: One more thing. I need something from before you were a vampire.  
Elena: Teddy bear?_**

**_Bonnie: That will do_**

**_Elena: See you at 9_**

It was 8:30 and Elena hadn't seen Elijah since she had kissed him and thought it would be easy to sneak out. She had stopped in the kitchen to get some blood. She took the cup from the microwave and was about to take a sip. "Going somewhere?" Elena jumped, if she had been human she would have dropped the cup, but she was a vampire and the cup survived. "Yeah I was going to see Bonnie. If it's okay with you?" "I told you, you don't need my permission, remember?" he was smiling at her. "Yeah but now you know" she emptied the cup and wanted to get out but he stopped her. She felt awkward since he had disappeared after the kiss. "Last night you wanted to talk about something, what was it?" he asked and Elena started to blush. "Nothing, it's not important anymore" she responded and tried to move around him, but he blocked the door. "It was the memory coming back okay. Now move" she said, he started to piss her off.

He looked at her and she knew he wanted her to continue. "I thought it was a nightmare," it came out as a whisper, "but when I tried to sleep again it came again." She wanted to see how he responded but couldn't get herself to look him in the eyes. "I needed to know if it was a nightmare or you compelling me. I saw the light under the door from your study. Now can I go?" he didn't move so she finally decided to look him in the eyes. She couldn't read him, it was like he had a mask on. "Why didn't you ask about it last night then?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _"Because you were SHIRTLESS!"_ "I got distracted and I didn't know if I was ready to know the truth." _"Or just because he was SHIRTLESS"_

"What distracted you?" he said and the smirk was back on his face. _"If he can play this game, so can you. Besides he did look good last night"_ _"But I don't want to play this game."_

She took a step closer to him and laid her hand on his chest above the heart. "The scar" she said and looked up to his eyes. "This scar right here, it's different" she pointed to where the scar was. She could see the pain in his eyes and it clicked. "It's where you dad killed you so you could turn into a vampire." Elena was in some mesmerized and inher own thoughts and hadn't registered that she had started to unbutton his shirt. "Yes." Elena removed his shirt and ran her hand over the scar at his chest. "But why isn't it gone? Katherine, Caroline, Damon and Stefan don't have any scars or marks from when they were human" she walked around to see his back. His back was covered with scars too, but like on his chest one scar was different. "Did he stab you with a sword?" Elena asked and knew the answer before he nodded. Elena went back to face him. She ran her fingers over the scar one last time before placing a kiss on the scar. "I'm sorry for what he has done to you Elijah, you didn't deserve this." She could see the tears in Elijah's eyes. She gave him a hug. He took her head in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Elena." He hugged her back and released her.

Her phone rang and she jumped, Elijah looked at her before she turned around to get her phone on the table **"Where are you Elena?" "I'm on my way. I'll be there in a moment."** She hung up and he was gone, again.

Bonnie jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Elena, come in" she said, and Elena came inside. "We don't have a lot of time, now hurry up." Elena looked around. Bonnie's living room was filled with candles. There was a circle on the floor made of salt and candles along the circle. "What's going on? Is it safe?" She asked while handing Bonnie her beloved teddy bear. "I'm going to send you back in time, therefore I needed something from when you were human. You can warn yourself and not end up as a vampire. We only have four more minutes until it is full moon." Elena nodded "You will end up on the same spot, in my house. Your teddy bear will be used to send you back in time. You need to think of the night you parents died. Focus on your room and the teddy bear, it will take you back to that time, but in my house so you have to hurry out. You understand" Elena nodded "Thank you for doing this Bonnie" "no problem" Bonnie smiled back at her "When I start chanting you can't leave the circle." Elena nodded "Good luck. Uh and when you have warned yourself please find my grandmother, she can help you back to the right time." Bonnie started to chant.

Elena was thinking of her parent, but suddenly all she could think about was her kissing Elijah, Elijah kissing her back. His scar from when he was tuned. She opened her eyes but it was all black, she couldn't see, hear or feel anything. She closed her eyes again. Suddenly she felt water and her clothes were getting wet. She opened her eyes and could see she was in water. She panicked. It reminded her of the night her parents died, she had been in the water. She fought to get to the surface but blacked out.

* * *

**Okay so this is a little longer than the other chapters, the only reason for that my birthday is the day after tomorrow, and my mom is sick and has been hospitalized. Everything is fallen apart. I don't know when the next update will be. But don't expect it until next week.**

**I know that it is a long time, but decided it was better to finish Mystic Falls now and had Elena to wake up in the past.**

**As always please give me some feedback on the story cuz it really helps me writing this story.**

**What would you say if I mix in a little KolxBonnie (Kennett?) the story will still be Elijah, but a little KolxBonnie might appear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still mad at the writers for killing Kol off, later to bring him back and have him gone again. My feelings can't take it anymore I don't like how they toy with my emosions. Any way I will bring him back now, still deciding if I will let Kennett happen here or write another story later for them. But for now I give you the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter six

**Mystic Falls, year 1000**

Elijah and Kol were hunting in the forest near the river. "Did you hear that?" Kol asked and ran towards the river Elijah was right behind him. "Look Elijah. There is someone in the water" Kol pointed to where someone was fighting to get to the surface. "Then jump in and save the person" "but I don't like the water Elijah" Kol was afraid of the water but he really wanted to save the person. "You can't let your fear control you Kol. You will be fine I'm here if you need help." Kol removed his shirt and pants and jumped into the water.

He saw that the person had given up the fight and he fought his way through the water. He dived and saw it was a girl, he swam to he reached her shoulder and tried to push her upwards to the surface. Elijah had gotten into the water too and helped his brother to get the girl on land.

"Elijah? Why does she look like Tatia?" Kol asked while they both tried to get dressed. They had only got their pants on before Elena coughed water up. They went over to her. Elena tried to take a deep breath but started to cough again. She opened her eyes and saw Elijah and Kol, but they looked different, they both had long hair and were shirtless. "Elijah? Kol?" they looked shocked and that everything made sense _"OMG I can hear their heartbeats. I'm in the past, too far in the past" "I KNOW" "what do we do now, I can't find Bonnie's grandmother here" _then she passed out.

Kol looked at Elijah "She isn't Tatia, look at the weird clothes she has on" and he pointed to her jeans. "We need to get her out of these clothes or she will be sick" Elijah said. Kol grabbed his shirt and took it on again, before collecting the rest of their clothes and gave it to Elijah. "Don't you think she will be mad if she wakes up and have different clothes on?" Kol asked a little concerned. They discussed what to do with Elena and decided to take her to a cave nearby and not tell their family about her.

Elijah had carried her to the cave him and Kol had slept in. Before Elijah had left to get wood for a fire Elena had coughed some more water up and he was now concerned about her.

Elena woke up and was confused. She didn't recognize any smell or sound. She opened up her eyes and coughed one more time. Elijah was right by her side looking at her, waiting for her to be alright. He started to speak once she was done coughing "Where do you know my name from?" Elena didn't know if she should tell him, but decided to tell the truth, or a part of it.

"My name is Elena, and I'm from the future. I wasn't supposed to end up here, and I can't tell you anything, because it might ruin the future." Elijah nodded and Kol came in with some food and a new blanket to Elena.

It wasn't until now Elena realized she only was covered with a blanket made of fur. Her clothes were all gone. "Where are my clothes?" she asked and blushed a little. "If you had kept them on you would have become sick, I couldn't risk it" Elijah said, he too started to blush. "Where are you from? Because women do not wear pants here, only dresses" Kol asked with a huge grin on his face. He wanted to know more about this girl. "As I told your brother, my name is Elena, I'm from the future and can't talk about it because it might ruin or change the future. I can tell you that it's normal for both men and women to wear pant, and occasionally women wear dresses, but not all the time." Kol nodded. Elena was tiered and fell back to sleep.

Kol looked at Elena while she slept before turning to Elijah "She is weird. What kind of world does women wear pants?" "I don't know Kol, but we can't tell anyone that she is here, we might change the future and she is afraid of that." "So what do we do know, father will be angry if we don't return soon" Kol was sad and very much afraid. "You should go home and tell that I'm chasing a moose and will be back soon, than you come back here." "But there are no moose here Elijah" "Yes there is, but I didn't tell you, I'll catch it when you return, just be sure father isn't following you back here." Kol went over to Elena and swapped the blankets, since the old one was wet, and he went back to the village.

Elena woke up in the middle of the night and saw Elijah lying on the other side of the fire. She could hear on his breathing that he was in deep sleep, so she decided to go out of the cave to hunt for blood. She was about to pull the cover away but remembered that she didn't had any clothes on. She moved to look around for her clothes, but they noise woke Elijah up.

Elijah had his sword in his hand within a second as a reflex. He looked around and saw Elena sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her, she looked scared. "I didn't mean to scare you" he said and put the sword away. He stood up and came over to her with the food Kol had left. "You need to eat something, Elena" and he gave her the food. _"OMG just the way he say your name, it sounds so-" "I know, now shut up!"_ "Thank you Elijah" she took the food. It was different kind of berries and a piece of bread. "Do you have any water? I'm a little thirsty" Elijah smiled and went outside. He came back and handed her an old and weird looking cup with water. Elijah took a seat beside her.

Elena drank all the water and ate the food. She could feel how her fangs were trying to drop. Elijah sad next to her and she remembered how good his blood had tasked the two times she had attacked him. Her face had changed and Elijah looked at her with a mix of shock and fascination. "What happened to you?" he said while lifting his hand to cup her face and tracing the veins under her eye whit his thumb. "I'm a monster" she said and turned her head away, trying to control herself.

Kol walked in and saw her face, he dropped the things he had in his hands and ran out of the cave. Elena was in front of him a second later. She could smell blood coming from him and she was hungry. She attacked his hand, where there were some cuts and took some of his blood. Elijah was next to her and told her to stop but she couldn't. Elijah took a rock and cut his hand. Elena released Kol and slowly walked to Elijah and took the blood that was oozing from his hand. "Stop Elena" Elijah commanded a few seconds later, and she did. She looked at what she had done. "OH no, not again." And she started to cry. _"You have to compel them to forget, we can't have them running around shouting MOSNTER and destroying the future."_

Elena lifted Kol up and gave him some of her blood so the wounds on his hand disappeared. She looked him straight in the eyes and compelled him to forget. She turned around to Elijah who was looking at her before he turned around while blushing. She had forgotten that she didn't have any clothes on and suddenly became shy and flashed back to where the blanket of fur was laying. Elijah came over to her a moment later. "I'm sorry for doing this to you but I need you to forget that you saw my vampire face" she compelled him to forget.

Kol came over and saw how close Elijah was sitting to Elena and he got a little jealous. "I got you a dress Elena, I thought you might be more comfortable in a dress than nothing" he said and gave her the dress. She took the dress. "Could both of you leave me so I can change?" they both left "We'll be outside, If you need any help." Elena nodded.

She looked at the dress. It was a long green dress it had a yellow pattern on the sleeves. It wasn't made out of anything she knew. She took the dress on and could feel how it was itchy to have on.

She went outside and found Kol and Elijah sitting on a big rock in front of the cave. The stood up as soon they saw her. She went over to Kol and gave him a hug, he froze for a second. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile. He pulled her into him again and kissed her on the lips. This time it was Elena that froze. "KOL" it was Elijah's voice and he sounded really mad. Kol pulled away from Elena and smiled _"I don't think he deserve to remember that kiss, do you?" "No, I think you are right."_ "You will not remember the kiss, you will only remember I thanked you for what you have done for me so fare" Elena said, while looking in his eyes. She walked over to where Elijah was standing with. She saw his clenched fist, he was obvious angry but she didn't know if it was her or Kol he was mad on. She deseeded to give him a hug to when she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek as well. Elijah smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek too. "Thank you for everything you and Kol have done for me. You saved my life, took care of me and thank you for the dress." She smiled at him and went back inside the cave.

* * *

**Mystic falls, present time**

Elijah was in his study when his phone vibrated **"Yes Kol"** **"Hello Elijah, I just want to know if you knew where the lovely Elena might be?"** Elijah could hear the sarcastic tone trough the phone. **"I do, but something tells me that you already know where she is" "I do, she is in Mystic Falls… Year 1000 at the river the night we went out hunting"** Elijah couldn't believe what Kol told him was true. **"I got this headache a moment ago and then a new memory appeared to me. Apparently she is a vampire and she fed of me and compelled me to forget"** Elijah stood up and was about to run to Bonnie's house when he got a headache and dropped his phone. **"Elijah? Helloooo are you there? Elijah? Ahh she compelled you too"** He could hear Kol laughing at him on the other end of the phone, **"You have to come back here Kol, I need to know if you get more memories back."** He hung up before Kol could answer and he ran to Bonnie's house.

"Elijah?" "What have you done Bonnie?" Elijah looked concerned and it frightened her. She invited him inside her house. She told him about everything involving the spell. "I know that she didn't want to become a vampire, but I-" his phone rang. "She compelled me again" Kol said this time he sounded angry. "Where are you Elijah?" Elijah looked at Bonnie. Bonnie understood that he was asking for permission to tell his brother. Bonnie nodded "I'm at Miss Bennett's house-" he didn't get to say anything before Kol had hung up. "Please call me Bonnie, I feel old if you say Miss Bennett" "Alright, Bonnie it is" he said and smiled.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie, once he is invited you can't make him leave." Elijah was concerned for her safety. "It's okay Elijah, we need his help. If Elena keeps compelling both of you we'll know what is going on." Bonnie turned towards Kol who was standing on the front porch, nodded at what Bonnie was saying. "See, you need me if you want to help the doppelgänger, and from what I have seen, you very much would like you help her" he said while he smirked. He was waiting to be invited in. "Come in Kol. Don't make me regret it" the last part came out as a whisper, but she knew he could hear it. She pointed to the living room Kol took a seat on the sofa and put his feet on the table, Elijah was standing and shook his head at Kol. Bonnie turned towards Elijah "I'm sorry for what I did Elijah, I didn't meant to send her that far back, it shouldn't have been possible, Please forgive me" Elijah was surprised that she asked for forgiveness for something she wasn't 100% responsible for. "There is nothing to forgive Bonnie, it's not your fault" Elijah said and Bonnie responded with a 'thank you'

* * *

**I MISS KOL crying big times over here.**

**Not important, just me complaining about how I hate Denmark for censoring TVD: **

First of all knowing that the episode where Jeremy kills Kol won't be aired until mid/late-august and they might cut that scene out because it's "too violent".

Second, this is my number 1 reason why I watch the show online. In Denmark they didn't show how Damon killed Lexi or tortured Mason or Elijah ripping hearts out of vampires and decapitating Trevor or Klaus in Alaric's body torturing Caroline or every time someone got stabbed, daggered or have there neck broken (which is A LOT on this show) No matter what time they air the episodes it is always cut out. Morning, noon, afternoon, night, they ALWAYS cut it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story and for the feedback you give. I feel like I'm repeating myself every time. Maybe I should just say thank you in different languages. Every chapter would have a thank you in a foreign languages starting now with both of my native languages.**

**Danish: Mange tak**

**German: Vielen Dank**

* * *

Chapter seven

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

"… and then I kissed her and she compelled me to forget, oh and you where mad at me for kissing her." Kol had told his stories 4 times now both of them. "Now that I have told you my stories please enlighten me on how Elena is compelling me in the past." He said and shifted in his seat on the sofa so there was room for Bonnie on the sofa. Bonnie sat next to him and looked down on the floor. "I did a spell" Elijah had heard most of the story and he looked down on the floor too. "She was supposed to be back to the night her parents died. We used her teddy bear since it is a thing that ties her to when she was human." Bonnie paused and looked at Kol as he asked "why did you try it in the first place?" Elijah was the one who answered. "She had an accident caused by Rebekah. I gave her blood without her knowing it. She died with my blood and became a vampire." There were tears in Elijah's eyes and Kol got up and walked to Elijah. "She never wanted this life. She never wanted to be a vampire and it's my fault she is one now." Kol had never seen his brother so devastated before and didn't know how to make him better.

"She asked me to find a way to become human, and this was the only way. I told her that I didn't know how to do it properly, but she didn't care." Bonnie had began to sob, but didn't want to show it so she tried to keep telling about the spell. "I told her to think of her parents the night they died and on her teddy bear. It should have worked, why didn't it work?" She couldn't control the tears running down her cheeks. Kol came closer to her and placed his hand at her shoulder, "don't worry, she will be fine" Elijah stared out the window.

"Did she have the necklace on when you did the spell?" Elijah asked remembering the necklace he had given to Elena was from the time he was human. "I think so, why?" she manages to say it without sobbing. "The necklace is from when we were humans, she must have thought of…" Elijah paused "What Elijah? You can't stop now!" Both Bonnie and Kol was curious to know what Elena would have thought of since she was back in time with Kol and Elijah. "Let us say Elena and I are some sort of friends and I have helped her trough a rough time with her transformation. I have come to care about her a lot." "You love her" Bonnie said which made Kol smile and laugh at him "You and the Petrova women. First Tatia then Katharina, now Elena" Elijah cut him off before he could continue "She is not like the others, she is different. She cares about people, she don't care if it is friends, family or strangers. She is strong and never gives up. She respect people, and chose to see the good in people. She is… I can't even describe it properly." Kol could hear Elijah meant every word he had just said. Bonnie had tears in her eyes again, but it was happy tears. Someone generally cared about Elena for who she was, and not for who she looked like.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, year 1000**

Elena slowly opened up her eyes. It was morning. She felt warm under the gigantic blanket Kol had given to her last night. She turned her head to the right and saw a shirtless Elijah lying next to her and it made her smile. She turned her head to the left and saw a shirtless Kol lying there. She turned back towards Elijah. _"What happened?" _ She tried really hard to remember what happened. _"The fire went out and you are the only one with a blanket. A big blanket I may add"_ Elena remembered waking up in the middle of the night and saw Elijah and Kol sitting close together after giving up on getting the fire started again. They tried to not shake from the freezing weather. She had offered them the blanket since she didn't actually need it, but they refused to take it from her. She knew she could make a deal with Elijah and had done that. They could all 3 be under the blanket, if they could help her finding a witch in the morning, Elijah had agreed upon the deal. Elijah and Kol had taken their shirts of and got under the big blanket. Elena had blushed when she had seen Elijah shirtless again and he had sent her a smile in return.

Elena moved closer to Elijah and pretended to be asleep. She placed her arm on his chest and pushed Kol out from the blanket with her foot. Elijah woke when Elena had placed her hand on his chest. "Why did you do that Elena" Kol said a little annoyed that he was no longer under the blanked. Elena who pretended to sleep didn't answer him. "Shhh, Kol don't wake her up. Can't you see she is sleeping?" "It doesn't look like that to me" he said trying to get up. He took his shirt back on since it had been warm under the blanket, but it was freezing cold outside.

Elena lied like that for 10 minutes before she acted like she was wakening up and was yawning. She slowly opened her eyes, and moved away from Elijah "sorry I didn't mean to-" Elijah cut her off "I don't mind it" and the smirk she knew from the future was back on his face. "So how did you sleep? Since you are from the future I mean you must have a soft and warm place to sleep?" Elijah started to blush and Elena thought it was cute. "It was fine, but I really miss my own bed."

Kol came back and had some berries and water to Elena with him. "Thank you Kol" she said as she took the food. Elijah stood up still shirtless and it made Elena blush, she looked at him a little before focusing on her food. Elijah took a shirt on went outside to find some food himself. He quickly returned with a lot of berries and some bread.

After they ate Elena told them a little about the spell Bonnie had used, and she needed to find a witch to help her. Kol had told her that he was a warlock, but he didn't know enough witchcraft to help her.

"Our mother is a witch, she should be able to help" "NO" Elena shouted "Not Esther, trust me she must not know about me, please. Klaus, Finn, Rebekah and Mikael may not know that I'm here either" Elijah and Kol shared a look "How do you know the name of our family?" Elijah asked wondering how she knew so much "I can't tell you remember. I told you I'm from the future. I can't risk saying too much, please just trust me." It seemed like Elijah was convinced but Kol wasn't entirely sure.

"Tell me something about the time you come from, how do we know you, how are we in the future?" Kol wanted to know just a little about the future. "Elijah is moral and keeps his promises, he only brakes it if it can save his family." Elena looked at him and smiled "We are some sort of friends in the future" she turned to look at Kol "And you… Well, you like to toy with people until you get on our nerves, and then you continue just a little longer. You make a mess and your brothers have to clean up after you" Elijah smiled "That definitely proves it. You will always be a child Kol" "Well at least I'm not boring" he responded by sticking out his tongue at Elijah. Kol looked at Elena and she could see he still doubted her. "Klaus has a lot of daddy issues the whole Mikael is not his real father thing, and he is like a stubborn, controlling kid who sometimes has problems controlling his temper." "Some things never change" Kol commented "Wait Mikael is not Niklaus's father?" they both didn't know how to handle that information.

"You will forget everything I have told you about the future and stop asking question about it" Elena compelled Kol again. She turned towards Elijah and compelled him to "I'm sorry but I have no other choice than to compel you again. You will forget everything I have told about the future."

"Do you know someone called Alana, or I think her name was Alana?" "Do you mean Ayana?" Kol asked "YES that was the name. Do you think she would agree to help, I know she is a powerful witch" Kol and Elijah looked at each other. "we'll see what we can do." Elijah stood up and was about to exit the cave when he turned around "do you think you can handle yourself for a day." She could hear how concerned Elijah was. "Yeah I'll be fine" she responded.

Elijah and Kol had left after Elijah had killed the moose there was in this area. They had left her alone in the cave with a lot of wood for the fire and the big blanket. Kol had also got her some berries and a piece of bread along with a cup of water.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, present time**

Kol was on the floor and had a headache. Bonnie went over to him and put her hands on his head. She saw the images from the memory. Elijah was the next one to get a headache, but she couldn't make herself cross the line with him, she respected him too much, to see inside his head.

"That doppelgänger is evil. If she ever gets back to this time I'm gonna-" "No Kol, you are not going to do anything to her! Understood?" Bonnie was the one that had told him no. Elijah had seen the way Elena had acted around him in the past. She had even gone as far as calling him a friend or sort of a friend, and she obviously hated that she had to compel him. "Don't you talk about Elena like that Kol or I'm going to give you a headache 10 times worse than what compulsion wearing off feels like. Understood?" Kol just nodded.

"So she is safe right now, and then what?" Bonnie asked, after Kol and Elijah was ready. "I'm starting to get more memories from that time, like remembering that I was the one to safe her, and that she kicked me out from the blanket" Kol looked at Elijah "What memories have you gotten back?" "Just the same as you have" Elijah answered. "We can't do anything from here, we need to wait for the two of you to get Ayana to help her sending her back." Bonnie said, but she kept staring out in the blue. "What's wrong Bonnie?" Kol came over to her.

"It's just that it has only been a couple of hours here-" "but an entire day in the past" Elijah was the one to finish the sentence. "What does that mean?" Kol asked. "That means she will return in a week I think, but she would think it had been an entire month, since Ayana would need a full moon for her to perform the spell and send Elena back to us." Bonnie looked at Elijah, who was trying so hard not to show his emotion one more time, but failed as a single tear ran down his left cheek. "She won't survive a month. Not with Mikael, he will somehow find out that Kol and I are hiding something from him, and when he finds her-" "Don't think like that Elijah" Kol was next to Elijah on the sofa, not knowing the best way to distract his thoughts.

Bonnie hadn't moved from her spot in a long time so Elijah and Kol turned their attention to her. "What are you thinking of Bonnie?" Her eyes were on Kol but she didn't see him. "I might be able to give her a message, but I need Jeremy in order to perform the spell"

**_Bonnie: My place now. Need your help_**

**_Jeremy: On my way. What's going on?_**

**_Bonnie: I'll explain when you get here_**

**_Jeremy: Is everything OK?_**

**_Bonnie: No. Elijah and Kol are here too_**

**_Jeremy: What is wrong?_**

**_Bonnie: Elena_**

A few minutes later Jeremy opened the door violently "What have you two done now, or is it Klaus again?" Jeremy was angry, he didn't consider the fact he only was human and they were 1000 years old vampires. "If anyone is responsible for what have happened it is me Jer, not them" Bonnie said.

Jeremy was still angry, but had listened to what had happened as they all explained it to him. "So she hated being a vampire and you offered to send her back and save our parents so none of this crap would happen? But something went wrong and she is now stuck in your time," he pointed at Kol and Elijah, they both nodded, "But can't return until full moon in your time. And the time there moved different than time here?" they all nodded "Yep that's about it" Kol said.

It took some time before Jeremy understood it all. "So what do you need from me?" Jeremy asked and looked at Bonnie. "You remember when Rose and Trevor kidnapped Elena?" "YES" he said while looking very angry at Elijah as if he was going to kill him for that. "You remember we send her a message, I want to do it just like we did back then" He nodded. She quickly explained what was about to happen to the two Originals, before getting Kol to fetch a candle, paper, and a pen.

"Are you sure you are strong enough Bonnie? Remember last time" Jeremy was concerned about her. Kol was curious to know what had happened last time. "What happened last time?" "She blacked out from all the magic-" "she had been using too much in a short among of time?" Kol finished the sentence. "How do you know that, you weren't there?" Both Jeremy and Bonnie was in shock that he would know it, since the only one besides Bonnie who knew it was Jeremy. "You are a witch yourself?" Bonnie asked "That is right or I prefer the term warlock, but how did you know that?" Bonnie looked down "it is this weird feeling I get when you are around, like the nature is still responding to you. Maybe I can use you to the spell too. If you don't mind" She asked half embarrassed. "Let me guess, you want to use me to get the time right? And maybe draw some of my powers or what there is left of it" "Yeah" she responded "I'm in, you can use me all you want," he winked at her, "what do we do now?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. I hope you don't get too confused about the jumping between present day and 1000 years ago.**

**Please leave some feedback any feedback would be great.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for still reading this story I really appreciate it.**

**I'm sorry that it has been over a week since last time I updated this but it's really hot and I hate the warm weather. **

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Once again thank you in some other language that I know:**

**French: Merci beaucoup**

**Spanish : Muchas gracias**

* * *

Chapter eight

**Mystic Falles, Year 1000**

Elena was bored and impassion. She wanted to get out of the cave but was afraid if someone saw her. Elijah had told her to stay inside the cave to be safe. She walked around inside the cave, until she felt her hunger again. She closed her eyes and focused on the outside. She could hear the water in the river not that far from the cave. There were birds singing in the trees. Something with four paws saw walking slowly around not so far from the cave. _"Bingo, now you just need to hunt it and feed off of it but not kill it" "But Elijah haven't shoved me how" "You are a VAMPIRE it's in your nature, just relax, focus and eat"_

Elena had caught the wolf she had heard earlier. She tried to listen to the wolf's heartbeat and not take too much blood but when she was done she realized that the wolf might not survive, she had tried to give her blood to the wolf and the wolf felt better before it ran away.

She went back to the cave but was still bored and she was still hungry, but she decided to stay in the cave. She had eaten half of the food Kol had given her and she went to bed not long after.

She woke when someone was covering her mouth with a hand, she bit the hand and could feel someone tighten their grip on her. She looked up and saw it was Elijah. She felt bad for biting him. "Shhh" she nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. He studied his hand to see how bad the bite mark was Elena bit her wrist "I'm a monster, but I have some gifts. Like super hearing and smell and my blood can heal you." Elijah looked at her wrist not wanting to have the blood "No Elena, I'm fine, it's not that bad"

Suddenly Elijah was covering her with the blanket from the other night. "Be still, my father is here" Elena nodded and was now covered with the blanket in between some stone so it wasn't obvious that there where a person under the blanket. She could hear someone outside the cave.

"Why did you and Kol use so long time to get that moose?" Mikael sounded very intimidating. "I wanted to teach Kol how to track an animal so it took a day longer than expected, I'm sorry father" Elijah said and looked down. "I know you do the best you can, so why don't you track down another animal before sundown and I'll stay at the cave in the mean time. "Yes father, I just need to get something from the cave before I go hunting." Mikael nodded.

"I don't know what he might do to you if he finds you but see if you can escape him, for me, he is dangerous so be careful Elena" Elijah had said it in a low voice since he knew she could hear him.

Elena heard him clearly and was suddenly very afraid. Mikael was the one who had stabbed Katherine thinking she was Elena. If Mikael were to find her it might change the future to something very bad. So Elena stayed hidden under the blankets for now.

Elena could hear Mikael move around inside the cave. She was afraid he would find her. She had stopped breathing when Elijah had left afraid that her breathing might give away where she was hiding.

Elena could hear someone walking towards the cave, but it wasn't Kol or Elijah. "Elijah? Kol? Oh it's you" She could never forget that voice. It was Klaus and he didn't sound so happy that he had found Mikael instead of his brothers. "Shouldn't you be working at home, boy?" Elena was afraid, that amount of anger and disappointment in Mikaels voice made her fear for Klaus. "I'm sorry father, but mother asked me to get Kol, it sounded important." "If I tell you to work at home then you should be working, you shouldn't run off to get you brother. Now get back to work or you will regret it."

Elena was very much afraid now. From what she had learnt of Mikael she knew he had a bad temper, he had stabbed Katherine thinking it was her. _"Don't forget that he also chased them for over 1000 years so that he could kill Klaus." "thank you for making it so much better" "Always at your service"_ Elena hated when the voice in her head was being sarcastic.

"I won't return home until I find Kol, mother needs him." She recognized the challenging tone in his voice and knew something bad was about to happen. "I TOLD YOU TO RETURN" Mikael was in front of Klaus. "NO, NOT UNTIL I-" Mikael had hit Klaus and he had stopped speaking. She could hear how Mikael kept hitting Klaus. _"Do something Elena, you need to help him" "But he is evil" "Not in this time. Here he is a human, he will be evil after turning and now he is a human." "Okay"_

Elena flashed at vampire speed and hit Mikael in the head with a rock. He was unconscious. She went to Klaus slowly. She could smell the blood from him. It smelt different that normal human blood. _"He is a werewolf, so that might be the answer."_ Elena couldn't help it, she was still hungry.

Klaus looked at her with fear in his eyes "Tatia?" "No I'm not Tatia, I'm no one. You won't remember me being here. You will be still as I feed from you and when I'm done you will forget" she was compelling him.

After feeding from Klaus she had left the cave to seek cover, but she didn't know the woods and was lost. "Elena? What are you doing here, you should be in the cave." Elijah was the one who had found her. _"so you get lost in the woods in the past, Elijah saves you. You get lost in the woods as a kid, Elijah saves you. Don't you think maybe you ought to be more careful with the woods?" "Shut up, it's just a coincidence"_

Elena looked around to make sure no one was near before she spoke "Mikael was there going through the thing in the cave. And suddenly Klaus was there" Elena paused, she didn't like Klaus, but what Mikael had done to him was not okay, you can't beat up your own child. "What was Niklaus doing there?" "He said that Esther, your mom or mother, or what you call her, had sent him to find Kol." Elena paused again. "Elena this is very important, I know that you might have seen or heard must have been terrible, but if Klaus is hurt I need to find him." Elijah was concerned about Klaus? He knew about Mikael beating him?

"Klaus sounded challenging and Mikael hit him. I- I" "What about you Elena did he see you?" Elijah was close to her so she leant into him and started sobbing. "I couldn't let anything happen to Klaus, I know from the future that he is important to you. I took a rock and knocked Mikael unconscious. I helped Klaus, he is okay for now, he don't remember me being there to help him"

Elena was hugging him tighter and Elijah responded by pulling her tighter in to him. "Kol is talking with Ayana about you. From that very little I know I think they need a full moon to send you home. But the day you arrived here, it was the day of the fullmoon," Elena looked him in the eyes and finished the sentence "so I have to wait a month for the next one" Elijah nodded.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present time**

"I need you as a link to Elena, since you two are blood related," she said to Jeremy and gestured for him to sit on the floor. "And I need you Kol to get the time right. So you need to be thinking of the time you were human. And" she hesitated. "Will you need to draw power from me?" Kol asked but he already knew the answer. "Yeah if you don't mind it" Bonnie looked down and was a little nervous about his answer "I'm okay with it, if you are" he said and smiled at her. She could feel her cheek becoming red and had to turn around so he wouldn't notice.

"I need for you to write the message Jeremy" she handed him the paper and pen. "Why me and what should I write?" "You write just to be on the safe side" she said.

After the four of them had talked about what to write Elijah came up with an idea. "First of all tell her that the time is different, she need to know that a month in the past would be a week here" Kol and Bonnie nodded and Jeremy began writing. "What else?" "Tell her that she shouldn't compel me anymore" "NO Kol, if anything write that she have to compel him twice a day" Bonnie and Jeremy tried very hard not to laugh, since when had Elijah been the funny one? "She need to know that she should stay away from the rest of our family, especially Ester and Mikael" Kol and Bonnie nodded again, and Jeremy wrote that down too. "Anything else?" Jeremy asked while clenching his hand into a fist and unclenching it a couple of times. "Someone is not used to write with a pen I see" Kol said mocking. "Write that we love her and miss her, if she need to contact us she can compel Kol" Elijah and Jeremy nodded at Bonnies idea and Jeremy had begun writing that down too. "Why me, why not Elijah or Klaus" Kol asked. "Because Elijah is, well, he don't deserve it. You on the other hand are a pain in the ass, that's why" Jeremy said.

Elijahs phone rang **"WHY IS THE DOPPLEGÄNGER IN THE PAST?"** they could all 4 hear Tyler yell through the phone.**"Niklaus?" "YES, Elijah it's me I'm not dead, now why is Elena in the past?"** **"We are fixing it right now, sort of"** Bonnie said. Elijah had put the phone on speaker **"I hope you know what you are doing WICTH"** Klaus was angry. **"Time move differently there, so a month in the past are like a week here, and it hasn't been a day here yet"** Kol answered **"Just fix it Bonnie and when you are done you can return me to my own body"** and then he was gone.

"Jeremy you will be holding this," it was the message he had written to Elena, "and then I will be holding both of your hands for the connection" "if you wanted to hold hands you should just say so, you don't need to do a spell next time" Kol said and smiled at her with his charming smile. "AHHH MY HEAD" Kol was on the floor and Elijah as next to him in a second "What happened to Elena now" "nothing, the witch gave me a headache" Kol let out a growl. "I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose" Bonnie said all sarcastic. "Just do the spell, please" Kol turned his head, it was first time he had heard his brother this concerned, annoyed and impassioned. Did Elijah truly love Elena, it seemed that way both here and in the past.

Bonnie, Kol, and Jeremy sat on the floor as Bonnie did the spell and Jeremy had his hand above the candle and the other hand holding Bonnie. Kol was holding Bonnie's other hand. He felt weird when she started to chant. His body started to tickle and once the chanting stopped, so did the tickling feeling.

"When will we know if it worked?" Kol asked. Elijah was sitting on the sofa holding his hands to his head. "She got the message" it was only a whisper but the three of them heard it. "She compelled you again huh" Kol asked and was laughing. Elijah tried to block the pain out but the pain only got worse a few seconds later. "Twice, she compelled me twice" he said before he blacked out.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Year 1000**

Elena was still hugging Elijah when she felt her hand burning and dropped the paper that had appeared. She let go of Elijah and looked at the paper on the ground. Elijah picked it up and looked at it. He unfolded it and turned it around smelled it. He saw there was something on it, but he didn't understand what it meant. He was in his own little world. He heard Elena laughing and looked at her and the paper.

"You know what this is?" he asked and turned the paper around in his hand again. "Yes, it is called paper, it's from the future and this," she pointed at the word Bonnie had written, "are words written in the language we use in my time." Elijah gave her the paper and she read it.

"Is there something wrong?" Elijah asked. "No, well, yeah. Uhm.. The time moves different here then back in my time. I have been here for a couple of days now, but in my time it hasn't even been one day." Elijah could see she looked sad. "So you have to stay here a month and when you return it will only have been a few days. What else does it say?" Elijah looked at the paper and then at Elena. "They, probably you, want me to stay away from Esther and Mikael." Elena looked sad and her voice broke when she said Mikael's name. "Don't be sad Elena, I'll protect you from my family. You have my word." "I know you will" she added and squeezed his hand.

They looked in each other's eyes. Elena started to compel him "Sorry again Elijah but Kol is not here so I'm compelling you, hope you'll forgive me. I'm fine, I know Mikael is dangerous I saw it myself. Please tell my friends that I miss them too. Oh and forget you saw the paper and the future thing I talked about" when she was done she leant in closer to him and slowly kissed his lips. He kissed her back gentle but with a passion she never had felt before, not with Stefan, Matt, Damon or the kiss she had shared with Elijah before traveling back here.

She could feel her face change and had to break the kiss. She turned her face away from him. "I'm sorry Elijah." She started to take deep breaths. He was still behind her, he had one of his hands on her shoulders. "Are there something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Again his voice was filled with concern.

Elena fought her instinct to not throw him over her shoulder like she had done the other night in his study. _"Relax Elena, you can do this, it's just Elijah." "I know but I think I like him a lot more than what I original thought" "and?" _

"No there is nothing wrong, it's just the monster in me that reacted, it has nothing to do with you, it's me." Elena turned around still vamped out. Elijah just looked at her and traced the veins under her eyes with his thumb. "Why do you call yourself a monster Elena? Someone as beautiful as you can't be a monster" Elena lighted up, she could see, hear and feel that he meant every word.

" I have to go" she said "Why? Where? You don't know this place" "I have to feed. I don't want to hurt you Elijah. Please let me go" Elijah considered it but shook his head. "You need blood, right?" "Yes" she said and was embarrassed. "I'm here to hunt an animal, so why don't we hunt one and you can have the blood from the animal, or do you need human blood?" Elijah's cheek had quickly turned red after saying the last part. "Animal blood is okay, but human blood keeps me stronger and it tastes better" Elijah nodded.

He remembered she had bit his hand earlier and showed it to her. "NO Elijah I can't do this to you, I don't know if I will lose control" she was freaking out but kept staring at the blood around the bite mark. "If we are friends in the future, that means I trust you. If I trust you in the future why should I not trust you now? Drink, you said it yourself, you need it to stay strong." Elijah's hand came closer to her mouth. "But I don't want to hurt you. What if I can't stop." Elijah looked at the knife in his hand, "you said that you heal quickly, so if you don't stop, I could make you stop" Elena looked at the knife and nodded.

Elena took his hand and looked at the bite mark for earlier _"Don't you think it would be easier to control it if you drank for the wrist?" "Why that?" "Damon, Stefan and the other vampires drink from the wrist. Haven't you noticed? I think it would be easier."_

"Is it okay if I take it from the wrist instead? I think I can control it better from there? I don't want to hurt you too much" Elena was embarrassed that she asked him. "If it makes you feel better about it, then yes." He was about to cut his wrist when Elena pushed the knife away. She showed him her teeth and he nodded.

She kissed his wrist before biting into his skin. She managed to retreat the fangs and just suck the blood out so she wouldn't hurt him too bad. She could feel the power from his blood, it was different this time, it was like it called her. Suddenly she felt like the heartbeat dropped and she heard Elijah's voice tell her to stop, and she did. She wanted to heal Elijah from the marks but remembered last time. "Let me please heal you Elijah. As you said before you trust me in the future, so why not here." She bit her wrist and gave him her blood, when his wounds had closed she pulled her wrist away from his mouth. _"Wait a second, did you just do that blood share thing?" "The what" "you know when two vampire share blood, it is very intimate, almost like having sex" "OMG is it true, I didn't know that. I have to make him forget."_ So Elena compelled Elijah to forget the whole blood sharing thing.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I kept re-writing the end and I'm still not completely satisfied with it but here it is anyway. **

**Now I'll find some ice-cream a cold room and relax before I melt away. **


	9. Note

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I started in school again and I already have 2 assignment that needs to be done before Monday and Tuesday and another big one before Friday, so I don't know when I will have time to update this story.**

**I'm sorry I love you all but hope you understand**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so, so sorry for not having uploaded in a long time, but school happened and it's my last year meaning I have to travel a lot with my class + do like 4 assignments per week. **

**This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but I feel bad for not having posted in a long time.**

**Once again thank you for still reading this story it means a lot to me. And as always thank you in a new language**

**Russian: bolshoye spasibo, okay so I don't have the actual thing they use to write Russian but I know the phonetic transcription**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

**Mystic Falls, Year 1000**

It had been a week since Elena had arrived in this time and Elijah was very protective of her. He had a small cottage he had built himself, he had offered Elena to stay there so he could keep an eye on her and protect her if anything should happen.

The cottage was small and had only a couple of rooms. One room was some sort of kitchen combined with a sort of a living room, it didn't look like much. On the right side of the room was a door to the bedroom. The bedroom was small but had a king-size bed, but it was of a really poor quality. Elijah had offered Elena his bed, while he would sleep on the floor. Elena didn't need a bed and had told him to take it and she could sleep on the floor. "What kind of man would I be if I let a woman sleep on the floor, while I had the bed" had been his argument. Elena had tried to negotiate with him and finally made a deal. Elena would sleep on the floor one night and Elijah in the bed, the next day it would be the other way around. Elena liked the cottage very much and had stayed there so no one would find her.

It was the morning of day seven and Elena felt something moved beside her and she opened her eyes and looked directly into Elijah's big brown eyes. "What happened?" Elena asked as she tried to remember how she had ended up next to Elijah. "You don't remember? You had a bad dream and fell out of the bed. I was about to get up so I could lay you in the bed again when you pulled yourself closer to me." Elena looked around and could see the bed next to her. "Oh, sorry about that Elijah, I didn't even know I was on the floor until now." "I told you not to apologize, I don't mind having you close" he said and felt a little embarrassed for admitting it. Elena didn't know how to respond to that and blushed. She sat up and leant against the bed and looked at Elijah. "You said we are some sort of friends in the future. What did you mean by that?" Elijah asked while getting up and taking a shirt on, before walking over to Elena and took a seat next to her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know really. I betrayed you and you betrayed me, but we both did it out of love to our family so I forgave you. You have helped me trough a rough time and I appreciated that. But I don't know." Elena wasn't sure what Elijah wanted to know, or even what kind of relationship they have in the future and how much could she tell him without jeopardize the future. Elijah nodded "You know about my mother and father and my siblings but earlier when you told Kol and I about the future you didn't say anything about Henrik or Finn. Don't you know them in the future or have I never told you about them?"

Elena had no idea how to respond and felt the tears in her eyes. Elijah looked at her waiting for an answer, "Remember I told you I have betrayed you, well, I sort of played a part in killing Finn and I'm so sorry that I did." A tear ran down her cheek. Elijah was shocked to hear that his brother would be killed in the future but still Elena hadn't said anything about Henrik "and Henrik?" "He- he… none of you talked about him. The only thing I know is that he" Elena couldn't tell it to Elijah _"If you say ANYTHING to him about the death of his brother then the future is going to change. No vampire, no you, no Caroline, no nothing because there will be no vampire"_

"What Elena? I need to know" Elijah begged her "I can't if I tell you the future is 100% going to change, I can't risk it Elijah, I'm sorry." Elena tried to stop the tears from running but had no luck. She had started to cry and Elijah moved closer to her, trying to comfort her. He had an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Elena laid her head on his chest trying to think but failed, it was nice to be in his arms.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present day**

They were all afraid when they saw Elijah blacked out. "What is wrong with him" Kol asked Bonnie. "I don't know" it was the truth, Bonnie didn't know what was going on. "He said he was compelled twice, maybe the brain can't handle being compelled so close from one compulsion to the next. I mean time does move different there, right?" Jeremy asked a little concerned for Elijah. Bonnie and Kol shared a look "I think you are right" Bonnie said and looked at Jeremy before facing Kol and continued "I think we should let him rest a little, his mind need time to repair itself." Kol didn't say anything he just kept staring at Elijah. "How long?" Kol's voice had changed, it was now completely emotionless. "A few hours I think but I don't know" Kol took Elijah's body and laid him on the sofa. Kol sat on the table and didn't move.

**3 Hours later**

"We need your help Kol. We need to let Elena know she can't compel you anymore, it is too dangerous for Elijah and you" Kol nodded, but didn't move from the spot. Jeremy and Bonnie had given up trying to get Kol to move, so they did the spell closer to him. Just like last time Jeremy had the paper in his hand just above the candel and the other hand in Bonnie's hand. Bonnie had placed her free hand on Kol's back to connect with him again. Just before she began chanting Kol turned around and took her hand.

**2 Hour later**

Kol hadn't moved since the spell and Bonnie was afraid that there was something wrong. Elijah suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. "Elena?" "No, no news yet" Kol and Elijah both frowned. "What did she make you forget?" Kol asked curiously "First time was the magic when the note appeared and the second was when she compelled me to forget her helping me" he said. "Helping you how?" Kol asked, he knew his brother wouldn't tell him unless he asked him. "Blood shared" Elijah whispered so only Kol could hear it with his vampire hearing. "It doesn't matter, the point is that she helped me" he said loud so the humans could hear and answer to the question, but not the truth.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Year 1000**

Elena had fallen asleep in Elijah's arms. He couldn't get himself to move her in case she would wake up, and it was nice that someone actually told him the truth. The girl from the future looked like Tatia, but that was the only thing they had in common. This girl, Elena, was so much more than just a girl, she was strong and he kind of liked her, she tried to tell him as much she could being careful not to tell too much. Unlike Kol he wouldn't do or say anything so that she had to take the memories away from him.

He suddenly felt something burning on his arm where Elena had her hand. Elijah removed her hand slowly and found a piece of paper. He unfolded it and looked at it. It had wired writing on it.

Elena woke up the second he removed her hand from his arm, but had her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard him unfolding some paper.

Elena shifted and Elijah gave her the paper "do you know what this is?" he asked her still looking at the paper deciding whether or not it was dangerous. "It's a message from my time" she said and took the paper and read it.

Elijah looked at the writing and pointed "what is this," "it is letters that combined makes words. It written in the language we speak. You could compare it to when you was a kid in Denmark and you made runes. It's not exactly the same, but it's the best way to describe it." Elijah listened carefully to what Elena told him, but he was shocked when she told him about Denmark. "You know I'm from Denmark?" "Yeah, you told me back in my time. Are you the only one or are your siblings from Denmark too?" Elena asked curiously. "Finn and I were born in Denmark and my parents left when I was 6 or 7 I think and then we moved here. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik are born here in this village." Elena was nodding trying to remember that he had another brother who she never will be able to meet.

* * *

Elijah had left Elena alone in the house after Kol had knocked on the door and told that Ayana needed both Kol and Elijah before she would decide how it was best for Elena to return to her time. Elena was alone and didn't have anything to do when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Tatia? Uhm is my brother home?" it was a young boy not older than 12 years. He looked a little like Kol and Elijah but at the same time he seemed smarter than both of them and Elena got this wired felling. "I'm not Tatia," Elena said and continued, "my name is Elena and Elijah is helping me. Are you Henrik?" the boy nodded, "yes my name is Henrik Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you Elena" he said before taking her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"What are you?" he said and looked at Elena, "you look like a human, but you are not and you are not a wolf either" Elena jumped back. _"HOW DOES HE KNOW?" "I don't know!"_ "I don't know what you are talking about Henrik" Elena said trying to think of something to say. "You don't belong here either, you are from the future, right?" _"OMG HE IS A WICTCH"_ Elena tried to remain calm. "Does your family know that you are a witch? That you have the gift of magic." Now it was Henrik that jumped back. "I think we need to talk" he said before taking a seat at the table in the living room "I think we do" and Elena took a seat opposite Henrik.

* * *

Elijah came home late that night and found Henrik and Elena at the table talking. They both looked surprised to see him. They couldn't believe they had talked for that long. Elena had told Henrik everything about the future since he wouldn't be a part of it. Henrik was happy that his family would be together one day, but sad that he wouldn't be a part of it.

Suddenly Elena felt something was wrong. She had trouble breathing, she could feel her heart beat faster than is usually did. _"What is going on?" "I don't know, maybe Bonnie is doing something to get us back to our time."_ The last thing Elena heard was Elijah calling her name and catching her before she fell to the floor.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present day**

Jeremy had left after the spell was done even though he wasn't happy about Kol and Elijah staying at Bonnie's house. The next morning he had come back to check up on them. He could feel that something was wrong. He opened the door and called on Elijah, Kol and Bonnie but no one answered.

He went to the living room and found Kol sleeping on the sofa. Jeremy went over to him, "Kol" but he didn't respond. He shook him and still Kol continued sleeping. Jeremy gave up and yelled Bonnie and Elijah again, still no one answered him. He went upstairs and could hear someone "Bonnie" he went to her bedroom door and knocked. "Jeremy? Just a second." She opened the door. "What can I do for you?" "I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he said and looked down "I mean after all the magic yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. By the way why is Kol sleeping on the sofa?" "HE WHAT. I told him to leave"

They came downstairs and Bonnie went to Kol and slapped him. He didn't respond. "I tried to wake him up earlier he didn't respond either" Jeremy said. Bonnie dialed Elijah, he didn't answer, so she tried to dial Klaus, Stefan, Caroline even Damon, no one answered their phone. "I think Elena might have done something in the past. I can get a hold on any vampire, and Kol are not cold like vampires normally are, he is hot" Jeremy could hear the panic in Bonnie's voice.

The day went by and Jeremy and Bonnie tried to find a way to give Elena a message, but none of the spell had worked. "I need something to use so I can get the time right, since Kol is not a vampire I can't use him" Bonnie had said. They came up with the idea to check out the Mikaelson Mansion for something from the time they were human.

* * *

"This look old enough to de from the Stone Age" Jeremy joked as he put an arrowhead shaped stone down. "No, it's from 13th century" she said after she had held the stone. After they had walked around for a long time Bonnie accidently touched a drawing of what looked like Elena. "This" she said and Jeremy looked at the drawing "WOW that looks like Elena" "well, Elena is the doppelgänger. I see her, Klaus and Elijah all as humans"

They did the spell at the mansion and hoped for it to work this time. On their way home from the mansion Bonnie passed out and Jeremy took her back to her house. In the middle of the night she had woken up again only to find Jeremy sitting in a chair next to her bed. He had placed a glass of water and some painkiller on her nightstand.

She felt better after taking the pills, but something was wrong, she just knew it. She felt back to sleep too tired to figure out what it was.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie" It was Kol that was yelling her name. She was still drowsy and her headache had returned. "Go away Kol?" she murmured before turning in her bed to see what time it was "6:15AM really Kol, you couldn't let me sleep for just an hour or two more?" "I just need some answers, like how can I not remember what happen to me the last 36 hours? And why is my vampire abilities gone" "Oh, have you talked to any other vampires?" Bonnie asked hoping Kol himself could figure out what had happened. "Only Elijah, no one else is answering their phones, why?" Kol was becoming more and more impatient "I will tell you everything I know, but first I need my coffee and breakfast, we can talk after, okay?" "Then get up!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm sorry to tell you that I will be leaving for a 3 weeks school trip to Spain and we are not allowed to have computers, iPad ect with us, only a phone. So it will be at least 3 weeks before the next chapter will be up**


End file.
